My Dream Life Come True
by SweetSpark22
Summary: TF:P AU (sorta) As a human, life was boring. I wanted to help my world, but couldn't. Then I died. Turns out I'm the Allspark and my creator, Primus, has sent me to my favorite TV show of all time, as a seeker sparkling no less, to be raised by Team Prime and help them end their war once and for all. Well, this should be fun. Optimus/OC - Rating may change to M for later chapters
1. Prologue

**I am really excited about this new story. I know people want me to update my other stories, but I have completely lost my muse for ****_A Cybertronian Reality_**** and it's not much better for ****_Battle of the Psyche_****. I will continue BOTP, but I'm going to take down ACR.**

**Lately, I've been reading stories about humans who die and are reborn as cybertronian sparklings, and I just ****_have _****to write my own. The stories I read all took place in Bayverse, so this one will take place in Primeverse.**

**Basically, it's about how I would handle dying and being reborn as a sparkling in the Prime continuity, which is my fave show of all time.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Legend:**

"Normal Speech"

_Dream/Vision_

_"Dream Speech"_

Thoughts

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_I woke up surrounded by darkness. I had no idea where I was or how I got here._

Where am I? Ok, what the H? How did I get here?

_"Hello? Is anyone here? Could someone please tell me where I am?" I called._

_At first, no one answered. Then, there was suddenly a bright light, and I had to shield my eyes. It startled me quite a bit._

_"Child, do not fear." a voice cooed soothingly._

Huh. Sounds like that guy from Star Trek. The one who voiced Alpha Trion on Transformers: Prime. I like his voice.

_"Ok, I'm not scared. So, are you going to tell me where I am? And could you turn down that light so I can look at you without going blind?" I asked._

_"Tell me, child, what do you remember?" he asked gently._

_I thought for a moment. I knew who I was, thankfully. I still remembered most of my life._

The last thing I remember was...

_Then it all came flooding back. I had been walking my dog with my best friend. It was getting dark out, and we had been crossing the street back into my neighborhood. Then some jerk drunk driver didn't notice the light was red, and was about to run over my friend. I pushed her out of the way, and I guess the guy ran over me instead._

Oh god. Did that mean I was dead?! I don't want to die! My parents would be heartbroken!

_I guess I had started to freak out or shake or something, because I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist from the front._

Weird, they feel kind of like metal. Warm metal, but still metal.

_"Be calm, young one. Yes, you have indeed left the land of the living. But take solace in the fact that, in giving up your life, you were able to save your friend's." the voice said._

_I sighed. I did feel a little better knowing I gave up my life to save that of my best friend. But, I still worried for my family._

_"Worry not over your loved ones. They will grieve for you, but time will allow them to heal and move on with their lives." he consoled as he started to stroke my hair._

That's good. My sister will probably get over it quicker than my parents will. But... I suppose that doesn't really matter anymore.

_I opened my eyes to see who was holding me, and if I was capable, I probably would have had a heart attack. It really _was _Alpha Trion. He looked exactly like he did on the CGI show._

_"No child, I am not truly Alpha Trion, I am Primus." he said as he released me from his hold. _

_I think my brain just about broke._

Primus is real... that means cybertronians are real, too! Right?

_Primus chuckled. "Yes child, cybertronians are indeed real, though not in your reality. You are familiar with your people's multiverse theory, correct?"_

Oh... that makes sense. I'd always figured if Transformers wasn't real in my world, it had to be real in different realities. The cosmos is, after all, infinite.

_"Indeed, young one. Every reality is possible, and the possibilities are endless_."

Damn...

_"Now child, you have questions, do you not?" he asked._

Oh boy, do I have questions_. "Yeah, ok. Um..." I tried to think of what to ask first. "Right, so if you're Primus, how come you look like Alpha Trion?"_

_"I have transcended physical form. I have no single appearance. I chose to take on this form so you would be more comfortable." he supplied._

_"Huh. Well alright. So, is God real, too?"_

_"Yes and no. I am known by many names. Primus is only one of them."_

_"Whoa... so you're God, too?"_

_"In a manner of speaking, yes."_

Wow... Oh crap, I just thought of something.

_"Am I... am I going to Hell for not believing in you? Is Hell real?" I asked nervously. I had been raised to be agnostic. I chose to believe in the universe._

_He chuckled again. "No child, you are not going to Hell. While it does exist, you are not an evil being. Much of what your people say concerning the origins of your world and universe is wrong. What merits eternal damnation and what merits eternal bliss, more often than not, differ from what humans believe through their various religions. Human scientists are much closer to the truth than priests, though that is not saying very much."_

Oh thank god... er... Primus? I don't know anymore.

_"So, why am I here?" I asked him._

_"As with all people who leave the land of the living, you are here to make a choice."_

_"What kind of choice?"_

_He smiled. "You may choose what happens to you now. You may choose to be reborn as what or whoever you wish, or you may simply enter a state of eternal bliss. What Christians might call heaven, I believe. In such a state, it will seem as if you are in a peaceful sleep, from which you will not awaken."_

Hmm. Eternal bliss sounds kind of boring, though I'd be lying if I said it didn't sound somewhat appealing. Still, I think I'll go with being reborn.

_I looked away from him, playing with my curly, dark brown hair and thought about what I wanted to come back as._

_"What are my options entailing being reborn?" I asked Primus. "Like, do I have to come back as a human or animal or whatever in the same reality I came from?"_

_"No." he answered. "You may be reborn in any reality you wish, as anything you wish."_

That sounds great._ I thought about it for a few moments, then remembered I'd sort of thought about this before. I came to my decision._

_"Alright." I said, turning to him. "I want to be reborn as a cybertronian femme seeker in the Transformers: Prime continuity. I want to be found by Team Prime and be raised by them. Oh, and I want to remember my life as a human so I'll be able to appreciate it more, you know? Is that ok?"_

_"Yes child. I knew you would choose this." he replied, smiling again._

_"You did?"_

_"Of course, I know everything there is to know in the cosmos."_

_"Oh. Right... So, does that mean you know what I want to look like, What I want my name to be, who I want to raise me, who I want to fall in love with, etc.?" I inquired._

_"Yes."_

_"Awesome." I smiled. "Is there anything I should know?"_

_"There is. You are the Allspark."_

_"Ok, so- wait _what_?!"_

_"Your soul is the incarnation of the Allspark. It always has been."_

_My brain just about broke, again._

"_I realize that is a bit much to take in. Especially since this is the first time I have told you since I created you to create life on Cybertron."_

_"I'm... I-I'm the Allsp-spark? But wh-why don't I remember th-that?" I tend to stutter quite a bit when I'm shocked. Actually, I tend to stutter a lot whenever I talk, period. Frankly, I'm surprised I managed to go this long without stuttering._

_"When Cybertron died eons ago, I sent your soul to Earth to begin again."_

_"So... what?" My brain was still broken._

_"For a time, your soul resided at the center of the Earth, much like Unicron and Primus in that Transformers: Prime series you love so much."_

_"Wait, back up. I thought you said Transformers didn't exist in my universe." I questioned._

_"They do not come to Earth in your universe, but they do exist in many realities."_

_"Oh. Alright, continue."_

_"Very well. When the human race was created, you asked me if you could join them, if you could live a human life. Apparently, you had grown weary of simply watching and wanted to know what it was like to live as they do. I allowed it, and that is when you were born as the human you consider yourself to be now."_

Ho... ly... crap...

_"Now, you have grown weary of your human life, as well."_

_It was true. My human life was ridiculously boring. I just didn't find it as interesting as other humans did, and I didn't fit in with them. No one understood me, not even my family, contrary to what they might think. When I got into Transformers, I soon began to long to become one of them. I had always known I was different, but I just didn't know how. Now I do._

_The human world disappointed me. So much war, violence, prejudice, flat out stupidity, all for petty reasons, as far as I was concerned. I wanted so badly to help them see how life should be. I, however, was a fifteen year old girl. No one would ever listen to me, I knew that. It sucked. Even when I grew up, I knew I would still be only one person. I had always felt so... useless._

_"Worry not, my child." Primus put a hand... uh... servo on my shoulder, and looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "I vow that you will not feel this way in your new life. You will help cybertronians, Autobots and Decepticons alike, to live on Earth in harmony with the humans."_

_"Really?!" I cheered up quickly. I had always wished I could do that. I knew I could make a difference in their world._

_"Yes, my daughter. You will be able to empathize with cybertronians and humans. It is all part of my plan."_

_"You really do have a 'plan?'" I asked._

_"Yes, one of the few things humans have gotten correct. Though, I do not influence every little thing. Now, my child, it is time for you to start your new life."_

_"Ok." I said. "I'm ready."_

_I was, too. I had seen almost all the Transformers shows and movies, and read tons of fanfictions. While I probably wouldn't be as prepared as a normal cybertronian sparkling, I wouldn't be completely clueless, either._

_Primus spoke once more. "A few more things, my child. Now and again, I will contact you through your dreams. Fluxes, as cybertronians call them. Should you feel the need to speak with me, I will know, and that is when I shall visit you."_

_"Ok, cool." I replied._

_"You will also have abilities no other cybertronian is capable of. What these abilities are, you will discover for yourself."_

_"Sweet." _Hopefully I can help more with these 'powers' of mine.

_"You will also develope faster than even humans. Savor your childhood while you can."_

_"Alright, I will." I said. Then I though of something. "Hey, will I be allowed to tell others about previously being human?"_

_"If that is what you wish. I suggest you tell only those you fully trust." he replied._

_"Right, anything else?" I asked._

_"No. If you have anymore questions-"_

_"You'll contact me when I'm in recharge." I cut him off._

_"The correct term is power-down." he corrected. I think my interrupting him annoyed him a little._

_"Right. Thank you for this, Primus."_

_He smiled once more. "You are welcome, my daughter. Now begin your new life." he said, and I was suddenly shrouded in darkness once more._

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think so far, please.**

**Revised (though only a little)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow. Just... wow. Sorry, I am just completely blown away that my new story _already_ has reviews, favorites, alerts, etc. My first story, _A Cybertronian Reality,_ STILL doesn't have a single review, and it's been up since April (which I'm ok with since I'm cancelling it).**

**Well, here are some replies to said reviews. (STILL blown away)**

**By the way, after this chapter, I'll only reply to four reviews in author's notes at the beginning of each chapter. **

**AlphaTrion3145: I'm glad you think my story is fascinating. It gets even better along the way, so stay tuned.**

**Allspark Princess: Here's a new update. Hope you enjoy my story :)**

**Skyress98: Technically, this is chapter one, since the first one was a Prologue. Hee hee. Anyway, love your profile pick and name. I absolutely loved Bakugan, though I never** **played or collected it. Enjoy the story.**

**Lady Arwen Prime: I'd really love to update daily for you guys, but I can't. My parents run a daycare/preschool from our house, and my sister and I have help during the summer. Plus, we only have one computer and an iPad, and there's also summer homework :p So, I'll do my best to update weekly. Love that you love my story. Enjoy!**

**Foresthunter: I certainly will continue this. Thanks for thinking my story has potential, I'm really excited about this one. I'll do my best not to disappoint. Enjoy the new chapter :)**

**Legend:**

"Normal English Speech"

_Thoughts_

_"Bumblebee Speech/Cybertronian"_

* * *

_Chapter One_

I woke up to hear a strange beeping sound. I've watched enough TV and movies to know that's a warning sound. Part of me was worried about what was wrong with... where ever I was. Another part just wanted to beeping to stop so I could go back into power-down.

_Wait... power-down? Don't I mean sleep? And where the H am I, anyway?_

I looked around at my surroundings. I was in some sort of metal... pod, I guess? There was a red light above me, blinking in synchronization to the annoying beeping. I noticed that I felt... sort of weightless, like when you're in free fall.

I was still sleepy, so I brought my hands up to rub my eyes. That's when I noticed that my hands... weren't hands anymore. They were made of metal. I still had five fingers, but now they were more like... claws?

That's when I remembered my encounter with Primus.

_So... I guess I'm a sparkling now, huh?_ I thought to myself._ And, if the claws are any indication, I'm totally a seeker! Awesome! Guess I'm falling back down to Earth in a cybertronian pod, like in those fanfictions I've read. Man, I hope the Autobots find me, and not the friggin Decepticons._

_I wonder if my pod looks anything like Smokescreen's? I wonder if I come with a paint job and armor or if I'm just a silver protoform? I wonder how long until I can scan a vechicle mode so I can fly? I wonder how big I am as a cybertronian baby? Like, am I closer to Raf's size or a human baby? Oooh, I'm going to learn so much about how cybertronians really are! Yay!_

No, that isn't my inner child... er... sparkling taking over my brain... er... processor. I'm just like this.

After what seemed like for-freakin-ever, my pod landed on Earth's surface. Well... more like crashed, if the two straight minutes of bumpiness were anything to go by. Fortunately, I seemed to be strapped in pretty well, so I didn't have to suffer any pain inflicted by the bumpy landing.

Then I had to wait for another... I would assume twenty minutes - without a clock, I suck at measuring lengths of time as they happen - before I started hearing heavy footsteps and familiar voices outside my pod. Cybertronians must have serious hearing capabilities, because the voices didn't sound muffled or anything.

"Use caution, Autobots. We do not yet know what could be inside that pod, and there is no indication that it is of either Autobot or Decepticon origin." That was Optimus, for sure.

"If it's a 'Con, we'll blow 'em sky high." Bulkhead.

"I hope it's an ally, we could really use the extra fire power." Arcee.

"_Well, let's open it and see!_" Bumblebee. _Huh, guess I can understand him now that I'm cybertronian, too._

A second later, the pod was ripped open, and I was blinded by daylight. Another second later, my optics adjusted, and I was staring into the face of Optimus Prime.

He looked shocked. "It... it is a sparkling." He said in a tone just as shocked as his visage.

"A _what?!" _came the collective response from everyone present.

The leader of the Autobots picked me up - the restraints had retracted as soon as the pod was opened - and cradled me in the nook of his ridiculously large arm. It was _really _comfortable there. His spark felt warm through his chassis armor. He then turned around, and I was able to look around at the rest of the Autobots. Smokescreen not included.

_Too bad._ I mentally sighed. I liked Smokescreen. _Well, maybe he'll show up later?_

"Primus..." Arcee said in an awed tone.

"I... I-I haven't even seen a sparkling since before the war..." Bulkhead said in an equally awed tone.

_"Aww! It's so cute! Can we keep it?" _Bumblebee cooed, coming closer to gaze at my apparent cuteness. He sounded like he was around Jack's age, maybe a little older.

"We certainly cannot leave her for the Decepticons, and since we Autobots are the only others on this planet capable of caring for this little one, keep her we must." Optimus answered Bumblebee.

"What makes you think it's a femme, Optimus?" Arcee asked Optimus, curiosity laced in her tone.

The mech in question looked down upon me, and I looked up to him. "I am unsure, Arcee. I simply... sense it."

He continued to stare at me. "Are you a femme, little one?" he asked me. I nodded and cooed baby gibberish at him.

_"Aww! Let's take her back to base a show the kids! Raf is going to freak!"_ Bumblebee exclaimed as he playfully poked his digits at me, which I eagerly grabbed and tried to suck on. I may be capable of thinking at a teenaged girl's level, but that didn't mean I was incapable of thinking like a baby, too.

"Heh heh, Miko probably will, too." Bulkhead said.

"Hm. We should get out of here before the 'Cons show up." Arcee said.

Optimus nodded his agreement, and placed a digit from his free servo to his audio receptor to comm Ratchet. "Ratchet? We need a groundbridge. We will be bringing a new addition back to base." he said.

I was getting hungry, and some part of me - which I will now call my inner child - was curious as to how my new fingers... er... digits would taste. So I put the middle and index digit of my left servo into my mouth, and began sucking, the same way I would when I was a human baby.

That's when the swirling green, blue, purple, and white portal opened before us.

_It's so pretty... _I thought, staring in awe at the beautiful colors.

"Bulkhead? Bumblebee? You will bring the pod into the base." Optimus ordered the two mechs.

"Sure thing." Bulkhead replied and headed for the pod.

_"You got it boss bot."_ Bumblebee replied as he went to help Bulkhead.

Arcee went into the groundbridge first, and Optimus and I followed.

It felt like every part of me was vibrating as we went through. Then I remembered how a groundbridge works. Well, my theory, anyway. The thing sends out some sort of frequency that scatters one's particles and atoms and stuff. Then, it sends the atoms and particles to the intended destination through another dimension only particles and atoms and other things as small as that can go through. Finally, it reassembles the atoms back into whoever or what ever was traveling through the bridge at the intended destination.

I figured I was probably missing some details, but maybe when I'm older I can ask Ratchet about it.

We entered the base, and I still felt like every little part of me was vibrating. It felt kind of nice, though, so I didn't alert the mech holding me to any discomfort.

The base looked exactly like it did in the CGI show. Ratchet stood at the groundbridge control, his back to us. I looked in the direction of the recreational platform the kids would hang out on. To my delight, all three were there. To my slight discomfort, they were all staring at me, scrutinizing me.

Miko was the first to speak, surprise, surprise. "What are you holding? Is that a baby? Do you guys even have babies? Was it in the pod you guys detected? Where are Bulk and Bee?" the japanese girl fired question after question after question at Optimus.

While others might have been overwhelmed by the number of questions and the girl's energy, the great Autobot leader kept his composure. "This, Miko, is a sparkling. It is the cybertronian equivalent of a baby. She was indeed in the space pod we detected. Bulkhead and Bumblebee are currently retrieving the pod, and transporting it back to base." he said, answering all of her questions.

At the word 'sparkling,' Ratchet finally turned around and stared at me with wide optics. "By the Allspark. It truly is a sparkling." he said in an awed tone. I had always liked Ratchet, even if he was a little grumpy on the show. I decided I wanted him to hold me, so I raised my hands towards him and made the 'uppie' gesture.

Optimus smiled. "It would seem she wishes for you to hold her, old friend."

Ratchet stiffened. I understood. As with the rest of the 'bots, it had probably been awhile since he had even seen a sparkling. Unfortunately, my inner child was hurt by his apparent reluctance. _Why wouldn't he wanna hold me? Does he already not like me? _The little voice whined in a panicked tone. I tried to quiet the voice down, but my inner child was getting stronger, it seemed. I actually whined, and man, did I sound just pitiful. Ratchet quickly came forward, took me into his arms, and started to bounce a little, trying to console me.

The bouncing soothed my inner child quite effectively, and I regained control over myself. That's when I remembered I was hungry. It wasn't unbearable, if the lack of red warning signs in my vision was any indication. Still, I was curious to find out what energon tasted like.

Apparently, Ratchet and Optimus had been talking. I must have tuned them out.

"-don't have the resources to care for her and the rest of the team, Optimus. Besides, who would care for her? You all need to be out on the field, and I am far to busy for such a time consuming responsibility." Ratchet was saying.

"I realize it will not be easy, old friend, but we cannot simply abandon her. The only others on this planet capable of caring for a sparkling are the Decepticons, and we cannot hand her over to them."

_Whoa, whoa, wait. Ratchet doesn't want to keep me? Why?!_

Both my inner teenaged girl and child were hurt by this, but I made sure they didn't see my hurt. I needed to be smart about this. _What to do... Ooh, I know!_

I started making little clicks and whirs and chirps - which I guess was the cybertronian form of baby gibberish - bringing their attention to me, and rubbing my stomach area.

Optimus spoke. "She requires energon."

Ratchet hummed his agreement, and the two of them took me to the Med-Bay. Once there, Ratchet handed me back to Optimus so he could prepare some energon for me, and I was met by the soothing warmth of Optimus's spark. _Huh. Why didn't I feel this warmth when Ratchet held me? _My inner teenager hoped it meant what I thought it meant.

When Ratchet returned several minutes later, he was carrying a crudely fashioned baby bottle. I didn't know what it used to be, and I didn't care. I was hungry. Optimus handed me back to the medic, and he started feeding me.

The energon tasted really sweet. It was delicious! I sucked on the bottle greedily, it was just so good. Sadly, though, it was gone all to soon.

"Well someone was hungry." Ratchet commented, and he smiled down at me.

I smiled back at him, feeling nice and full. That lasted for all of three seconds, then I started feeling queasy. I made my discomfort known to the mechs by squirming in Ratchet's hold, rubbing my stomach, and making little chirps and whirs.

Ratchet hummed knowingly. "I had a feeling. This is why you should not drink your energon so quickly, little one." he scolded lightly, almost amusedly. He then shifted me so that I was sitting upright and I was looking over his right shoulder plate, and he started patting the area between my wings lightly.

_What the H is he doing? _I thought confusedly. Then I felt some air leave my stomach - tanks? - and a small sound escaped my mouth. _Did I just burp? Cybertronians can burp? _Though I was slightly baffled by this discovery, I also felt so much better.

"There we go. Feeling better now?" Ratchet asked me as he shifted me around so he was cradling me in his arms again. I sighed chirped my content, nodding at him. That seemed to shock him a little.

"What? But, you're only a few cycles old, at most. You should not be able to understand what I say to you, much less respond accordingly." he said, dumfounded.

"She is special, Ratchet. Just look at her armor." Optimus said.

He obliged and held me under my arms in front of him so he could get a good look at me. I looked down at myself, as well.

I was a dark blue, like the night sky, with little streaks of different colors all over. It reminded me of a night sky covered in colorful shooting stars. I looked behind me to see a pair of wings painted a blue a few shades lighter than the rest of me.

_Ooh I can't wait to scan a plane so I can finally see what it's like to fly. _Flying had always been a dream of mine when I was human. I've never even been on an airplane, so I when I got into Transformers, I started to long to become a seeker like Starscream and Dreadwing. But, you know, not as evil.

Ratchet hummed as he scrutinized me. "I must say, that is quite the paint job, and her optics are sapphire. But, I sense that isn't the only reason you think she is special."

"You are correct, old friend." Optimus confirmed. "The Matrix is... reacting to her, for lack of a more effective way to explain it."

Ratchet hummed at this information. "If the Matrix of Leadership is reacting to her, then there is no doubt that she is either special, important, or both." he mused. "But, putting that aside, she appears to be a seeker."

"A seeker? Like Starscream?" asked a small male voice from behind us. I was shifted around, yet again, as Ratchet turned to face the voice. Now I was nestled in the crook of his right arm... er... servo._ I swear it, I'm going to get these terms straight if it's the last thing I do!_

The voice belonged to Raf, who was standing with the other two kids and their guardians.

"Yes. Most of the seekers joined the Decepticon ranks when the war broke out back on Cybertron." Ratchet explained.

"So her parents are probably Decepticons?" Jack asked in a slightly worried tone.

"It is difficult to say. The only way to find out who her parents are, or were, would be for someone to bond with her." Ratchet replied.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Isn't that like marriage for you guys?" Miko asked.

"Between lovers, yes. But between a sparkling and a grown mech or femme, the adult would become the sparkling's creator; its parent, if you will." he explained.

"Ok, so how will bonding with her tell you if her parents were 'Cons or not?" Jack asked.

"With certain bonds, such as this one, the memories of each party are transferred to each other." Ratchet explained further.

"Oh..." all three kids said in understanding.

Miko spoke up. "So, who's gonna be her new Daddy... or Mommy?" the japanese girl asked, turning her head back to look up at Arcee.

Optimus answered her. "I believe it best to let the sparkling choose for herself."

* * *

I was now sitting in the middle of the main hanger, with the Autobots standing in a circle around me, with about four yards of distance between me and each of them. The kids watched from their recreational platform, each leaning on the railing.

Optimus had explained that I would be able sense which 'bot would be best suited to care for me. Now they were waiting to see who I would crawl over to.

I looked at each Autobot, and my optics finally settled on Ratchet. So, I began crawling towards him.

"She's going for Ratch." Miko said from the platform.

"Ep, ep, ep! She might change direction." Ratchet said, waving his hand behind him to get Miko to be quiet. I looked up at him. _Does he not wanna be my Dad? _My inner child said, a little hurt. My inner teenaged girl said _Tough._ and with newfound determination, I resumed my trek to the medic's pedes.

When I finally reached my destination, I sat by his left pede and began patting it and chirping up at the medic. Ratchet sighed... er... cycled his vents - _Eh, that's a mouthful. I'll just go with 'sighed.' _- and bent down to pick me up. "Alright, fine." he said, exasperation laced in his tone. But, though he tried to hide it, I could see the joy in his optics. I cooed at him, and he smiled despite himself.

He then tapped my chassis plates, and they opened up to reveal my spark. It was really pretty, though all I could really see of it was the glow it emitted. Then his own chassis opened up, revealing his spark. It was so big and pretty. It looked like a fusion of neon blue fire and electricity, and yet, it also seemed to behave like a fluid. I was mezmorized, and felt compelled to touch it; to reach out for it. My spark did just that, and his reached out for mine.

Next thing I know, I'm watching my human life flash before my optics, and what I assumed to be Ratchet's. It all only took a few seconds, and when it was over, I felt this comforting warmth in my spark. The warmth spread through my whole body, and I suddenly felt drained.

The last thing I heard before succumbing to the oblivion of sleep was, "By the Allspark... she _is _the Allspark!"

* * *

**This story was inspired by the stories _Tiny _by inkdragon13, _The Little One _by sakiko of soleana, and _Keep on the Sunny Side _by Wizard God.  
If you haven't read these stories, I strongly suggest you do, they are AWESOME.**

**See you guys next chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's chapter three. I am so glad people are liking my story. Your reviews are like candy to me. :D**

**In this chapter, my OC gets her new name, and I'm going to introduce one of her powers. I think it's both awesome and kind of funny, but some might find it weird. Maybe even disturbing. Let me know what you think please, I really want to know. There will also be some bonding between my OC and Ratchet**

**Now here are some responses to reviews I got for Chapter 1.**

**San child of the wolves: Glad you liked the chapter. In the beginning, I couldn't figure out if my OC should bond with Optimus or Ratchet. But, as you can tell from the summary, I have more... intimate plans for Optimus. The colors are how I would see myself if I were cybertronian. In fact, my OC is ****_completely_**** based on me. Hence the title. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**AlphaTrion3145: I'd like to think this chapter is has some funny moments, but I think there's more sweetness than humor.**

**11guest11: I'm flattered you think I'm awesome. I'll try not to disappoint. My OC does eventually get botnapped by the 'Cons, but that won't be until much later. After all, a Transformers story isn't complete until the Decepticons kidnap someone now, is it? Stay tuned.**

**Fallen Angel 1234: Here's a new update for you and all my other beloved readers. Enjoy!**

**Also, it occurs to me that I have not been disclaiming that I own Transformers. Well, I don't. Honestly, I don't see the point. This is a fanfiction site; obviously, no one is going to own squat on here, except for OCs and stuff.**

**Legend:**

"Normal Speech"

_Thoughts_

_"Bumblebee Speech/Cybertronian"_

:::_Bond Speech_:::

* * *

_Chapter 2_

According to my internal clock, which I had just now discovered, I woke up about an hour later. My spark felt different, like there was another presence. It must have been the bond Ratchet and I now shared. It made me feel safe and loved.

I tried to stretch a little, and realized someone was holding me. Based on how warm and safe my spark felt, I assumed it to be Ratchet. _Had he even put me down?_ I opened my optics to see him staring down at me. His optics were soft and filled with love, like that of any parent watching their baby sleep. It was kind of weird, since I'd never seen Ratchet like that on the show. Although, I had read fanfictions that suggested he was capable of having a softer side.

"I see you are awake, little one." he cooed to me. I nodded and cooed at him.

He chuckled a little. "You are quite special, do you know this?" he asked. I knew he was referring to the fact that I was the Allspark _and_ used to be human, so I nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you would, wouldn't you? I never imagined the Allspark to be the creator of all life on this planet. Nor did I think it possible that the Allspark could be human itself. Scrap, I never even conceived that the Allspark could take such a form at all. It seems quite impossible, to be honest." he rambled.

:::_Anything is possible, Daddy. Just because it isn't possible here, does not mean it isn't possible somewhere else_::: I told him through our new bond.

He looked surprised. I could _feel_ his surprise and slight confusion. I bet sparklings normally couldn't speak this coherently, even through a bond. Of course, I was not a normal sparkling.

I felt him realize this, and he smiled at me again. I don't think anyone, save for maybe Optimus, has ever seen the medic smile this much. That was good, I was going to make sure my new dad smiled far more often from now on.

He chuckled at me. "Is that so, little one?" He must have read my mind through the bond. I nodded, smiling up at him. He chuckled again. "Would you like to be introduced to the rest of the team?" he asked. I nodded vigorously, my smile turning into a grin. He chuckled once more, and we made our way out of the med-bay and into the main hanger.

Everyone was there, even the kids. Jack and Raf were playing a video game, their respective guardians watching from behind. Miko was sitting on Bulkhead's shoulder plating, conversing with the large bot. Optimus was at a monitor, doing who knows what.

Miko was the first to notice us. "She's awake!" she shouted, alerting everyone else. Within minutes we were surrounded. If I didn't know any better, I would say they had been waiting for us. Bumblebee had picked up Raf and Jack and placed them on different shoulder plates.

Once again, Miko was the first to speak. "Hi, tiny. I'm Miko." She introduced herself, jabbing a thumb at herself. "This is Bulkhead." she jabbed the thumb at her guardian, who waved at me a little. I waved back, and he smiled.

Jack went next. "Hey, I'm Jack, and this is Arcee." The teenager said, gesturing to himself and the blue femme. "Hi." she said, also waving at me. I waved at both of them, and they smiled, too.

Next was Raf. "My name is Rafael, but everyone calls me Raf. This is Bumblebee." he introduced. The black and yellow mech waved at me excitedly. _"Hey, little sweetspark." _he greeted. I giggled and waved at him, too. Bumblebee became ecstatic. _"Hey I made her laugh!" _He exclaimed, pointing at me. Everyone, except Optimus and Ratchet, chuckled at his antics.

Last, but certainly not least, Optimus introduced himself. "Hello, little one. I am Optimus Prime, and I welcome you to our family." I grinned at him and waved at him, too. He smiled, just like the others had. It was more special coming from him, though, the bot who smiled even less often than Ratchet. He did smile sometimes, but not as often as he should.

_I'll make sure he smiles more often, too. _I thought to myself.

"So Ratchet," Miko addressed the medic. "You're her Dad, now?" she asked.

The medic nodded in confirmation to the japanese girl. "Yes, Miko. We now have a paternal bond. I am her mech creator and she is my sparkling. In human terms, I am her father and she is my daughter."

"Does she have a name?" Raf asked, adjusting his glasses a little. I nodded toward the boy. Ratchet looked down at me with a bewildered expression."You do?" he asked me. I nodded at him.

When I was still human, I had often thought about what it would be like to be cybertronian. I'd gone through several names, but the one I eventually settled on was...

:::_Soulsong. My name is Soulsong_:::

"Soulsong." Ratchet repeated quietly, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Soulsong. I like it." Arcee said.

"Yeah, so do I." Jack agreed.

"It's pretty." Miko said.

_"A pretty femme deserves a pretty name." _Bumblebee beeped, the flatterer. I giggled at him. _"Yes! I made her laugh again." _he beeped triumphantly. Raf repeated what he said for the other two humans.

"So, she's the incarnation of the Allspark?" Arcee asked.

"Didn't you guys say the Allspark is like heaven for you guys." Miko asked.

"It is. Isn't it?" Arcee asked. Everyone looked to me. My gaze roamed over all of them before settling on Ratchet.

:::_That's actually inaccurate. When Cybertronians die, their sparks are sent back to the Well of Sparks. They can then choose to either rest or be reborn. Some even choose both, they rest for a while and _then _are reborn. It's called reincarnation::: _I told him through our bond. He relayed my message to the rest of them.

"Whoa..." Bulkhead said in awe. They all looked as if their minds had been blown. Even Optimus, though it wasn't as obvious as it was on the others.

Once they had recovered, everyone smiled at me.

Optimus was the first to speak, and he smiled down at me. "It is an honor that Primus would entrust us to raise his creation. To raise our life giver. But, I must ask, do you know if there is a greater purpose for your existence with us?" he asked me.

I stared at him for a minute. Then looked back to my Dad. :::_Their _is_ a reason I am here in this world, with all of you. A reason I am not to tell you. A reason you all must figure out for yourselves. A reason that you _will_ recognize when the time comes, but that time will not come for a while. Simply know that I am here to help_::: I told him, and he in turn repeated my message for the others.

"Help with what, exactly?" Arcee inquired. I gave her a look I hoped said 'Did you not hear what I just said?' She held her servos up in surrender. "Alright, alright. Nevermind." I smiled at her. The others chuckled at the exchange.

I could tell I was going to get along with everyone just fine.

* * *

A few hours later found me sitting on the couch on the recreational platform with the boys. Miko had gone dune bashing with Bulkhead. Ratchet was reading something on the monitor with Optimus. Arcee and Bumblebee were standing behind us, cheering on their respective partners as they played a video game.

This universe was clearly not the exact one from the show. The game the kids played on the show was some racing game that didn't exist in my universe, and they played with controllers to a game system that also didn't exist. Jack and Raf were playing Mario Cart for Wii, my favorite game of all time. I'd also noticed that Bumblebee looked slightly different, like a mix of the Prime version of himself and the Bay version. I wondered if he turned into a Camaro in this universe, instead of an Urbana 500. I'd probably find out when the kids had to go home for the night.

While the game had held my interest for a little while, I soon grew bored with it. One of the downsides to being a baby: I didn't have the dexterity to use a game controller. So, I crawled off the couch, and began crawling on my servos and knees around the platform. Nobody noticed my movement, and for that, I was glad. I decided to let my inner child take control, since babies always managed to find something interesting to do. I would know.

After a few minutes of crawling, my optics caught sight of a metal grate. My inner child wondered if there was anything interesting in there, so I crawled over to it. Using a tiny talon, I unscrewed the bolts. The grate fell off with a loud, metallic clatter, and I was consumed in a cloud of dust, dirt, and I don't even want to know what else. The loud noise had startled me quite a bit, and it made me gasp. Big mistake. I ended up _inhaling _the filth, and it swirled around in my vents. I immediately started coughing and hacking.

_Note to self: never open an air vent. Do they never clean these things?!_

"Soulsong!" A bunch of voices shouted in alarm. The loud clang must have alerted the others. Next thing I know, I'm being picked by... someone. The filth had gotten into my optics. When I tried opening them, they stung a little. I started rubbing them with my servos, still coughing and hacking.

The arms felt large, so it was definitely a mech. They didn't feel like Ratchet's, so I guessed it was Bumblebee. When I finally managed to clear most of the filth, and my optics adjusted, my guess was confirmed. Bumblebee looked down at me, his optics filled with concern as he took in my filth covered frame.

_"Are you ok, sweetspark?" _he asked me. I answered with a cough.

Pretty soon, I was surrounded by every bot currently on base. I looked over to Ratchet, wanting him to take me into his arms and give me a bath, because I deeply loathed being so filthy. Even as a human, I'd tried to shower daily.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked, sounding both concerned and irritated. Whether his irritation was with me or those who were supposed to be watching me, I didn't know.

_"I don't know. Me, 'Cee, and Song were watching Jack and Raf play their game, when we heard a metal clattering sound. I guess Soulsong here got bored and went to check out that vent over there." _Bee explained, pointing to said vent when he finished.

Ratchet sighed irritably. "Well, I better give her a bath, then. Wash all this filth from her."

Before Bee could hand me over to Ratchet, I felt my olfactory sensors start to tingle. It was not a very pleasant sensation, so I started rubbing the part of my face where a nose would have been if I were still human. The tingle only intensified, and I found myself sucking in air through my mouth before it was it was violently forced out.

_Huh. Apparently cybertronians can sneeze, too._

Not even half a second later, I felt the rest of my frame tingle. This sensation was similar to traveling through the groundbridge.

The tingling only lasted a second and a half, and when it stopped, I was in the air. I shrieked when I felt myself falling. Not even a second later, someone caught me. I opened my optics to see Ratchet.

"What... just happened?!" Jack exclaimed in shock. The boys had paused their game and come over to the railing to watch the exchange.

"Did she just... teleport?" Raf asked, sounding just as shocked.

I sneezed again, and this time I reappeared on the couch. I saw everyone begin the freak out, so I made my location known with some loud chirps and whistles. They all looked in my direction, and Jack came around the couch with Raf following him.

"Miko's going to be so mad that she missed this." The smaller boy stated. Jack nodded his agreement.

"The two of you, bring her over here so I can take her to the wash barracks." Ratchet, who was now standing at the railing, ordered the boys. They obliged, with Jack holding my underarms and Raf holding my legs. I was only an inch or two shorter than Raf, but being made of metal, I was a great deal heavier.

They managed to get me to rail, where Ratchet picked me up and hurried me to the wash racks. He stopped at what looked like a giant bathtub, by human standards.

"Now, we don't have any cleansing oil on this planet, so we'll be using water." he informed me as he started filling the tub, pouring soap into the water which turned it into a bubble bath. "But, given that less than a few days ago you were human, it follows that it wouldn't matter much to you, correct?" I nodded in answer to his question.

He smiled. "Good. I've been reviewing everything we currently have in our databases about Seekers. They are a clean race who enjoy bathing and preening, even as sparklings. Does this apply to you, as well?" he asked. Once again, I nodded. :::_Even as a human, I enjoyed a nice warm shower, and bathes when I was little. I hated feeling dirty, still do. So, _please _wash this filth off me, would you Daddy?_::: I almost pleaded. He chuckled and placed me in the tub.

The water was nice and warm. It felt really good. Ratchet told me he had to get something and that he'd be back in a minute. While he was gone, I started playing with all the bubbles, piling them atop my helm to make a bubble hat. I had absolutely adored bubble bathes when I was a human child.

Ratchet came back with what looked like a dish rag, bigger than a wash cloth but smaller than a towel. He sat down on the ledge of the tub and dipped the cloth into the water. Then he poured some kind of soap on the rag and rung it out just a little. He then proceeded to run the rag all over my frame, cleaning the filth from my armor. When he wasn't doing my arms, I continued playing with the bubbles.

After a few minutes, I grew bored with the bubbles. Ratchet was finished using the rag on me, and he said he had to leave to get something he could use to rinse the suds from me. While he was gone, I decided to go for a little swim. I dove under the water and kicked my legs, swimming all around under the water. It wasn't deep at all, but it was just enough that there was a couple of inches between myself, the bottom of the tub and the surface of the water.

I had been doing this for about three minutes, not surfacing once for air since I didn't seem to need any. I loved not needing to breathe, I could stay underwater as long as I wanted. I remember for a few years I had loved pretending I was a mermaid. I mentally sighed. _Mermaids are awesome..._

Suddenly, something grabbed me and pulled me out of the water. It was Ratchet, and he was holding some sort of cybertronian sized cup.

"You never cease to amaze me, little Soulsong. Most sparklings wouldn't even be capable of maneuvering underwater as you were until they were a few vorns old." he mused.

:::_Well, when I was human I _loved _swimming and diving. Loved the feeling of being totally submerged in the water. I was pretty decent at it, too, but I never wanted to join a swim team at school or anything. I just wanted to do it for fun, you know? No competition, no pressure_:::

He smiled at me, and put me back in the water. I grabbed a handful of bubble with the intention of piling them on my helm again, when my inner child whispered an idea into my processor. I smirked evilly to myself, and blew the bubbles in Ratchet's face. He looked stunned for a minute, and I just laughed at him, my inner child thinking it was the most hysterical thing ever.

Ratchet then grinned at me evilly, and I stopped laughing, suddenly feeling a little apprehensive and suspicious. Before I could react, Ratchet slapped his huge servo into the water, and I was hit by a freakin tidal wave. I sputtered as I wiped the water out of my optics, then proceeded to splash him with my tiny servos.

It didn't work very well, and then I remembered my wings. I got on my servos and knees and started flapping my wings into the water, effectively soaking Ratchet. This splash fight went on for several minutes, until Ratchet had decided he'd had enough. He then lifted me up from the water. I whined a little, not wanting to leave the water. The cool air hit me like I'd just stepped foot in the Arctic. My sparkling armor is, apparently, very sensitive. It was even worse for my wings. I started shivering at the stinging cold.

Ratchet noticed my shivering, and he walked me towards a couple of vents pointed downward. He pulled a lever and the vents started blowing warm air all around us. I immediately started feeling better, and closed my eyes at the sensation. After a few seconds, I could feel myself starting to dry.

_So this is how cybertronians dry off. _I thought to myself.

Ratchet stood under that vent for about six minutes, according to my internal clock.

Once we were completely dry, I found myself feeling quite drowsy. My wings started to droop, and Ratchet noticed this. He chuckled.

"Tired, little one?" he asked me. I nodded my head without looking up at him.

"Yes... Sparklings are very similar to human infants. They need quite a bit of rest." he mused, more to himself than to me.

We left the wash racks and Ratchet walked down the corridors until he stopped at a door. He punched in a code to a keypad next to the door, and it opened. I assumed it was Ratchet's quarters.

There was a berth on the other side of the room, a desk with a bunch a data pads, and a work bench with all kinds of tools and mangled devices on top. They were probably devices that Bulkhead - and maybe some other 'bot, but it was probably Bulkhead most of the time - had broken, and this was where Ratchet would try to fix them.

Next to Ratchet's berth, there was a basket looking thing hanging from a metal cord from the ceiling. Ratchet walked over to it and placed me inside. The basket was big enough for me to be able to stretch out and even crawl around, but at the same time it was really cozy. There was even a soft, snuggly blanket in there, along with a fluffy pillow.

"This is your sparkling berth, little one. While I was bathing you, I had Arcee and Bumblebee construct it for you. In the files we have on Seekers, I read that this was the sort of berth Seeker sparklings would normally recharge in." he informed me. "The blanket and pillow were found in one of the storage units, most likely from the human tenants of this former missile silo. I thought you would be more comfortable with the human comforts."

I nodded my approval at him as I felt my optics begin to dim. I snuggled into the blanket a laid my helm on the soft pillow. I felt Ratchet's adoration and love through the bond, and sent my gratitude and love to him as my optics closed.

"You are welcome, Soulsong. I will return when you wake from your power-down. Pleasant fluxes, my little one." he cooed, stroking my helm with one of his digits. I sighed at his touch, and felt myself drift into power-down.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 2 for you. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter should be out before the 22nd. It'll start with a visit from Primus as Soulsong recharges, and another power will be introduced. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, please.**

**Now, I shall retire to bed, since it's almost 2am.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh. My. God. I am completely blown away with the amount of views I had in a single day. Over 400. I seriously didn't think this story would be ****_that_**** popular after only three chapters. Just... wow... thank you all so much, my dear readers.**

**So, like I said at the end of the last chapter, it starts out with Primus visiting Soulsong while she recharges. Then it's a recap of what went on after about two weeks, and then we get back to the present. There will also be another new power. It's pretty cool, and it's kind of funny, I guess. Not like the power from the last chapter... you'll see.**

**Now for some replies to reviews. Oooh I love reviews. I have to say it surprises me just how good they make me feel.**

**11guest11: No it's not weird to get excited about that. I certainly would. Frankly, your reviews have been my favorites, so far. I'm glad you like the name; it's what I'd want my name to be if I were cybertronian. Lastly, of course the 'Cons are going to botnap Song. No Transformers story is complete without the 'Cons botnapping someone, or at least trying to botnap someone. But that won't be for awhile. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Fallen Angel 1234: I also enjoy stories where Ratchet is a softie. More specifically, I like stories where he isn't a cantankerous jerk. Glad you liked Soulsong's first power. I think it's funny, too. Yeah, I do sometimes write during the wee-hours. During the week, it's really the only time I have access to the computer. Plus, I love nighttime way more than daytime. Nighttime has stars and the moon. Daytime has the stupid sun. So, yeah. Hope you like this chapter.**

**San child of the Wolves: Yeah, it would have been weird if Soulsong had gotten together with her creator. But if I had made Optimus her Dad, It would have made Sideswipe and Sunstreaker appear and she would have fallen for them instead. Or Bumblebee. I think you'll like this power. Enjoy!**

**All Spark Princess: Glad you liked the bath scene, I did, too. It was inspired by a scene from ****_Tiny_**** by inkdragon13 and ****_The Little One_**** by sakiko of soleana. LOVE those stories and I hope they update soon. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Legend:**

"Normal Speech"

_Dream/Vision/Normal Thoughts_

_"Bumblebee Speech/Cybertronian"_

:::_Bond Speech_:::

**Alrighty, dear readers, here's Chapter 3**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_I found myself shrouded in darkness, again. Then suddenly I was in a forest. It seemed like the kind of forest you might find in Asia, or Asian folklore. The sky was cloudy, and there was a faint mist on the ground and in the trees. I looked around and saw no one, so I started walking through the forest. I felt so peaceful here; tranquil. One might even say mystical. I had always wanted to visit a forest like this._

_"I am pleased that you approve of this place." said a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around and smiled._

_"Hi Primus."_

_He smiled back and walked toward me, stopping by my side. "Hello, my child. I trust that you are doing well in your new life?" he said._

_"Pfft, trust. You know exactly what's been going on and how I'm doing." I said, giving him a small, knowing smile._

_He chuckled. "Very true. But it is the social convention to ask, is it not?"_

_I looked over to the side, thinking for a moment. "Yes, I suppose it is." I conceded._

_We started walking through the forest, side by side. I felt so at ease here. I looked down at myself and realized I was human again._

_"Why am I human again?" I asked Primus. I wasn't freaked out or anything, just curious._

_"I thought you would prefer to walk than crawl." he explained._

_"Oh. Well you're right about that." I agreed. I ran my hands through my many, many dark brown botticelli curls. "You know, I never knew how much I would miss my hair until I didn't have it anymore." I mused. Primus chuckled._

_"So, is there any specific reason you came to visit or did you just want to hang out." I inquired._

_"I contacted you so that I could tell you about your newfound teleportation ability." he said._

_"Oh. Alright, do tell." I urged him to continue._

_"The most significant purpose is protection. I realize you are not a warrior, and so I bestowed these abilities upon you to insure that you would be able to defend yourself. " he explained. "Though, I suspect you will use these abilities more for your entertainment than your well-being." he said, raising an optic ridge at me._

_"Your suspicions are accurate." I said with a small giggle. "To be honest, I was expecting more of a scientific explanation. You know, a reason explaining the... um... trigger, let's call it." I said, referring to the sneezing._

_"Your creator - your father - will be able to provide you with that soon enough. Let's just say they stem from your Allspark energy."_

_"Well I figured that. Hey wait, you said powers. As in plural?"_

_"Yes, you will have quite a few abilities."_

_"Cool... Will they be as weird as the first one?"_

_He chuckled. "No, although I thought you would enjoy that one?"_

_"Hey, I'm not complaining. I think it's cool." I said, putting my hands up. "It's just kind of weird. Cool-weird, but weird none the less."_

_We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes. I looked around at the scenery._

_"What is this place, anyway?" I asked him._

_"There are no words to explain where we are, in human terms. Let us simply call it a dreamscape, and leave it at that, shall we?"_

_I stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "Alrighty then. But, I've had plenty of dreams in my life and this is way too realistic to be a dream."_

_"Indeed. Now I believe the time has come for you to awaken." he stated as we stopped walking._

_"Okie-dokey. See you later?" I asked as I started to feel myself waking up._

_He only nodded._

* * *

It's been about two weeks since that day. After I woke up from my nap, Ratchet gave me some more energon, then he gave me sparkling's check-up and did a diagnostic on my neural net. His explanation for my new power was that when I sneeze - or backfire in Cyber-English terms - the Allspark energy within me causes my frame to atomize for about an astrocycle, shoot to another location, then reassemble in said location. A similar process to the ground bridge, actually.

It made sense enough. I've always believed that such powers as teleportation, telekinesis, shrinking or growing, elasticity, invisibility, etc., all led back to particles and atoms. The true power is the ability to manipulate them in such ways.

I don't believe in magic; I believe in science. The only magic I believe in is love. Yes, I know that's incredibly cheesy, but that doesn't make it any less true.

He also discovered that I don't have to backfire in order to teleport, though he called it transwarping, which made me think of Skywarp. Anyway, he explained that in order to transwarp I just had to picture the place I wanted to go and will myself to warp there. Backfiring simply caused my power to activate involuntarily and send to some random place. The problem was, if I warped too much in a short amount of time or went too far a distance, my energy would be severely drained. My CPU would immediately force me into stasis to replenish my energy. Man, I would think as the Allspark that sort of thing wouldn't be an issue. Skywarp didn't have that problem, and he wasn't the Allspark. Why did I?

Then again, Skywarp is insane. I guess I would rather be forced into a cybertronian nap than go crazy.

Ratchet also managed to figure out just how quickly I'm aging. Since he saw my first chat with Primus when we bonded, he already knew that my growth would be accelerated. After two weeks, I've already grown to the cybertronian equivalent of a one year old. This means that each week, I age almost six months. After one month, I'll have aged almost two years. Based on this time table, Ratchet says I could reach Arcee's age in just a little over a year.

My poor Dad was worried that my whole life span may only last several earth years, but I assured him through the bond that my aging will decelerate to normal pace once I've reached the cybertronain equivalent of 24. Primus told me a few days after my second meeting with him; I don't speak with him every single time I go into power-down. Anyway, this meant I'd start aging like the average cybertronian in about a year.

I myself managed to figure out where we are in the season. While he was spending time with me one day, Bulkhead had told me about the incident with Wheeljack and Makeshift, which had only occurred a week and a half before my arrival. I figured I'd have another few weeks before the next episode when M.E.C.H. would try to get the D.I.N.G.U.S.

My dad did see the memories I had of watching the show, but I made him promise not to tell the others about what will happen in the future. He tried to protest but I managed to convince him that things happen for a reason, and to screw up the time line could have terrible repercussions. He doesn't like it, but he has agreed to stay quiet and let things take their natural course.

I also told him about the diffrences between this world and the world from the show. For all I know, things will happen differently here. What I didn't tell him about were my plans to insure things happened differently.

I've also started growing these really pretty wire things out of my helm, similar to the ones Brains had in Bayverse. Ratchet says it's the cybertronian equivalent of hair. He said it's quite rare for it to grow naturally - as opposed to what humans would consider hair extensions - but not unheard of. Each wire is only about two inches long right now, but they'll grow longer unless I will it to stop, or something like that. I kind of stopped paying attention in favor of playing with the coils.

Yes, my cybertronian hair is curly. I'm not at all surprised, but it through my dad for a loop until I explained to him that as a human I'd had a mop of botticelli curls, although sometimes it looked more like it was crimped. Apparently, curly wires are completely unheard of. What's even more unheard of is my hair's ability to shift color based on my mood. Hee hee, I'm special.

Now, back to the present.

* * *

_I can't. Take this. Bull crap. Anymore!_

Right now, I was sitting on a couch with Jack and Miko. Ratchet was giving Raf lessons on cybertronian stuff, and the rest of the 'bots were out on patrol. The teenaged humans were forcing me to watch - _shivers _- Sesame Street. Since I was still a sparkling - or babybot, as Miko liked to call me - they wouldn't let me watch anything other than toddler programming. My inner child didn't mind too much, but to my inner teenaged girl this was absolute torture. My left optic was actually twitching, and my hair had turned a light red due to irritation. I was okay when Ernie and Bert came on, but everything else made me want to break the TV.

After fifteen minutes I was ready to crawl of this couch and punch the TV screen. But, I had always been a good girl as a human and would never allow myself to act on such impulses. So instead, I tried to will the TV to switch to something good. I stared at the screen with such an intensity my optics almost hurt. I chanted in my mind _The Big Bang Theory, The Big Bang Theory, The Big Bang Theory_. I did this for about a minute when all of a sudden there was static on the TV for a second, then the screen showed Penny painting he nails while listening to Leonard and Sheldon argue about the room-mate agreement.

I stared at the screen for a moment. _It worked. It actually worked._

"What the?" Jack said in confusion.

"Did you bump the remote or something?" Miko asked the baffled teenaged boy.

"I don't think so." he replied, then switched it back to Sesame Street.

_No...!_ I moaned internally, my hair turning cornflower blue from my distress. Ratchet seemed to know I wasn't being distressed by anything significant, and that was why he wasn't coming to see what was wrong. I could feel that he was actually slightly amused! _Grrr..._

I concentrated on the screen again, willing The Big Bang Theory to come back on and, after only thirty seconds this time, the screen went to static again before showing Leonard sitting down next to Penny.

"Dude, what's wrong with the TV?" Miko asked.

"I don't know." Jack replied. Before he could switch it back to the show that made me want to shoot myself in the processor, I grabbed the remote out of his hand and threw it over the railing to the ground below.

"Hey! Why'd you do that, Song?" Jack asked me, his tone slightly irritated.

I didn't answer since I couldn't talk yet, and just watched Leonard talk to the asian guy who used to live with Sheldon just before the theme song came on. My hair turned sky blue, since I was quite content now.

"No way. This show is way too adult for you." Jack stated. He walked up to the TV and changed the channel manually. I switched it back - this time in only fifteen seconds - and he changed it back, again. This went on for three minutes before I finally willed the channel switching button on the TV to short circuit.

"Gah!" Jack yelped as he jumped back from the smoking box. The channel was currently stuck on The Big Bang Theory, and it would stay that way until I thought otherwise.

I giggled triumphantly, and relaxed in my spot on the couch as the commercials ended and the screen showed Leonard painting Penny's toenails.

They both turned away from the TV to look at me. They both wore bewildered expressions. I think they finally managed to put two and two together.

"Soulsong...?" Miko addressed me. I turned my gaze to her. "Did you... Did you do all that? With the TV just now?" she asked slowly. I nodded with a prideful smile.

Jack spoke next. "But... how?" he asked. He was so confused and bewildered his forehead was all scrunched up and his eyes were super wide.

In answer, I brought my servo up to point at my helm.

"With... With your brain?" Jack asked. I nodded again. Then I brought the same digit to my mouth and made a shushing sound before directing my focus to Leonard meeting Sheldon for the first time.

Miko and Jack both kept shifting their gazes from me, to the screen, to each other. This went on for about ten seconds before Miko just shrugged and relaxed into the couch to watch the show with me. Jack looked from us to the screen again before leaving the platform. I only wondered where he was going for two seconds before just enjoying the show.

Five minutes later, Jack came back and sat on the couch. I heard large foot steps from behind me.

"Soulsong?" said a voice I recognized to be Ratchet's. I shifted so that I was on my knees facing the back of the couch so I could see him.

"Did you manipulate the television set?" he asked with an optic ridge raised.

I nodded at him. :::_I did. I couldn't take Sesame Street anymore, it was making my optics burn_:::

:::_Yes, but... How?::: _Ratchet asked through the bond. He sounded just like Jack had a few minutes ago.

::: _With my mind_::: I replied like it was no big deal.

:::_With your mind?_::: He repeated, making sure he heard right, I guess.

:::_Yup. Does that surprise you?_::: I asked, even though I was well aware of the answer.

:::_Of course it does!_::: He exclaimed. His optic ridges furrowed a little, like he couldn't understand why I had bothered to ask.

:::_Why? Primus said I'd have a bunch of special powers. I told you that, didn't I?_:::

He seemed to take this into consideration, then mentally sighed. :::_Yes, yes you did_:::

"Um..." Miko spoke up, bringing our attention to her. "Why are you guys just staring at each other?"

Ratchet answered. "We're speaking through our paternal bond."

Miko's jaw dropped. "You can read each other's minds?!" she shouted.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Yes, I suppose to a human that would be beyond comprehension." he said, a small hint of condescension in his tone.

I gave him a stern, reprimanding look. :::_Be nice_::: I scolded him. He just stared at me with a disbelieving look. I guess sparklings don't tend to scold their creators, or adults in general.

Miko didn't seem to notice our mental exchange. "That is the coolest thing _ever_!" she screeched.

"Cooler than technokinesis and teleportation?" Jack asked, his voice laced with amusement.

Miko considered this for a moment. "No, but it's still cool." she said.

At that moment, the other 'bots rolled into the base. A second later they transformed to bipedal mode and greeted us.

"Hey Bulk!" Miko greeted her guardian. "You'll never believe what just happened! Show him, Song!"

"Show me wha-AHH!" Bulkhead yelped as he crashed to the floor. I squealed and clapped my hands in delight.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee exclaimed as she went to help him.

_"What happened?"_ Bumblebee asked as he followed Arcee's lead along with Optimus.

Bulkhead groaned. "I don't know. My legs just quit on me for no reason."

Ratchet shot me a reprimanding glare. "Soulsong!"

I stopped clapping to look at him. I put my hands up in a 'what' gesture.

:::_What?_::: I asked through the bond, my voice almost sounding like a whine.

"Why did you do that?" He demanded.

:::_Miko said to show him what I can do_:::

"You could have injured him!" he scolded.

My optics widened in realization before I hung my head shamefully.

"Hold on, are you saying Soulsong did that?" Arcee asked Optimus and Bee helped Bulkhead to a stand.

Ratchet sighed in exasperation. "Yes, it seems she has what humans call technokinesis, the ability to manipulate machines, and apparently, autonomous robotic organisms. Courtesy of her Allspark energy, I suppose." he said.

All eyes and optics were on me, now. I looked over to Bulkhead with an apologetic expression, since I still couldn't speak properly.

Said mech got the message. "It's alright, kid. Could you just... uh... reactivate my legs?" he asked.

I nodded, and a few seconds later Bulkhead could stand on his own. "Thanks." he said. I nodded with a smile. I then looked to my Dad. :::_Am I in trouble?_::: I asked.

Ratchet sighed lightly, the reprimanding look vanishing. :::_No, but if you pull a stunt like that again, you will be_:::

I nodded, and made the gesture indicating that I wanted him to pick me up. He obliged with a small smile, cradling me in the nook of his right arm.

It wasn't until I was comfortable in his hold, listening to his spark beat in his chassis, that I realized that I was very tired. Using my powers that much must have put a serious drain on me. I was so tired and relaxed, my hair shifted to an ocean blue.

Ratchet chuckled quietly. "I think someone needs a nap." he cooed, seemingly unaware of the bewildered stares he was receiving. I slipped into power-down before I could even think to protest.

* * *

A few hours later, I woke to find myself in my sparkling crib. _Ratchet must have put me here after I fell asleep. _I mused to myself.

I then decided to let my inner child take over for a little while and proceeded to entertain myself with the toys occupying the cozy space. The kids had donated some of their old toys for me. I decided to busy myself with a sock monkey Jack had given me, whom I had named Kevin.

About ten minutes later, Kevin was arguing with Emily - a stuffed bunny Miko had given me - when Ratchet came in.

"Hello, little one. Did you have a satisfying power-down?" He asked.

I nodded, not bothering to look up at him. I could feel his amusement through the bond, as he was no doubt listening in on the argument Kevin and Emily were having.

"Would you prefer to remain here or would you rather play with Bumblebee and Rafael? They are requesting your presence." he informed me.

I immediately put the stuffed animals down and reached out for Ratchet. He chuckled and picked me up. I sat in the palm of his hand and leaned my head on his chassis as he carried me out of our quarters.

A minute later we were in the main hanger, where Raf sat on his guardian's shoulder. When they spotted us they both lit up like christmas trees. Each of the 'bots and their charges had spent some quality time with me over the last week. Even Optimus had spent a few afternoons with me.

"Hi, Soulsong." Raf waved at me. I waved back.

"_Hey little sweetspark. Have a nice nap?_" Bee greeted. I giggled, as I always did when he called me sweetspark.

When we reached them, Ratchet passed me on to Bumblebee. "Stay out of trouble." he said.

"Since when do Bee and I cause trouble?" Raf asked, slightly confused.

"It wasn't the two of you I was referring to." He clarified, shooting me a pointed looked. I smirked childishly and averted my gaze from his. Usually I do stay out of trouble, but once in a while I simply cannot resist the urge to use my powers for my own amusement. What can I say? I can't stand being bored.

The next twenty minutes were spent with Bumblebee and Raf sitting indian style on the hangar floor, playing various baby games with me, both human and cybertronian. We had been playing peek-a-boo when Jack and Arcee came riding into the hangar. Jack climbed off and started walking over to us as Arcee transformed and followed him.

"Hey guys." Jack greeted.

"Hi." Rafael and Bee both greeted. I just waved at the newcomers.

"Hey Song, what'cha doing." the dark-haired boy asked me, kneeling down on one knee. To answer his question, I covered my optics with my servos and took them away.

Apparently, Jack didn't know what this meant, so he shot a questioning glance at Raf.

"We're playing peek-a-boo." the smaller boy supplied.

"Peek-a-what?" Arcee questioned.

"It's a popular baby game here on Earth." Jack explained.

Bumblebee then proceeded to demonstrate. He covered his optics with his servos, then took them away beeping "_Peek-a-boo!"_ I squealed and clapped my hands.

Honestly, I don't know why I get such a kick out of this. But, my inner child thinks this is a scream, and it makes Bee so happy when I react the way I do. So, I just go with it.

Bumblebee looked up and saw Arcee had a bewildered expression.

"_I know, it's weird. But, she loves it and... well that's about it._" he beeped, Raf translating for Jack.

"Alright, I guess." Arcee relented before thinking of something. "Oh, hey! I know something she'll love."

Arcee knelt down on one knee like Jack had and I turned myself to face her. She then took her index digit, brought it close to my face, and started waving it around. I couldn't keep my optics from following it, and when I tried to grab it she stuck it into my neck plating.

Turns out cybertronains are just as sensitive in that area as humans, because her touch caused hysterical laughter to bubble up. Her digit retreated and she proceeded to move it around close to my face again. I tried to grab it before she could tickle me again, but failed miserably, so to speak.

After a about thirty seconds of this taunting, the 'bots and humans started laughing, too. I tried so hard to get that digit, but I failed every single time. It went on for about five minutes before an alarm went off.

"Proximity sensor?" Raf questioned.

"Scrap, hide Soulsong!" Arcee ordered Bumblebee.

"What? Why?" Jack asked.

"Remember when Fowler found out about you three? Do you really want to find out how he'll react to us raising a sparkling in a secret military base?" Arcee said.

"She's probably right. I mean, human babies aren't allowed on regular military bases either, right?" Raf said.

I did not approve of this plan. I really liked Agent Fowler on the show, and I wanted to meet him now. So while everyone was arguing about what to do with me, I crawled away, up the steps, and hid behind the couch.

"Alright, now Bumblebee, you take Soul- where did she go?!" Arcee exclaimed in panic.

"_Oh scrap! She was here just a second ago!" _Bumblebee exclaimed, also in panic.

No one had a chance to look for me, however, because the elevator doors opened to reveal the black man wearing his standard suit and tie. A moment later, Optimus walked out of the corridor.

"Greetings, Agent Fowler."

"Afternoon, Prime. I just stopped by to ask if you 'bots knew anything about the meteorite that landed in Arizona about two weeks ago. My superiors inform me that what ever it was that landed disappeared before any of our boys could get to it. You wouldn't happen to-"

He was cut off by my tugging on his pant leg. I had crawled over to the man as he had been speaking.

"What in the-" he paused when he looked down and saw me. I smiled and waved at him.

"Um... Prime?" he asked, clearly at a loss for what to say or even do.

"Scrap." I heard Arcee mutter when she saw me.

Optimus cleared his intakes. "Special Agent Fowler, allow me to introduce the newest addition to Team Prime. This is Soulsong." he introduced.

He looked down at me again, and I grinned at him.

"Is she... Is she like a baby-bot or something?" Agent Fowler asked. I smiled inwardly that he managed to figure out that I'm a girl.

"She is a sparkling, the cybertronian equivalent to a human infant." Optimus explained.

"Ok... so who's the happy couple." Fowler asked slowly, one eyebrow arched.

"If you are asking who is responsible for her conception, the answer would be Primus himself. Ratchet has taken the role of her mech creator, or in human terms, father." He explained.

"Ok, wait. Are you saying you 'bots are raising the robo-Jesus?" Fowler asked.

"Um... I guess you could say that, but I don't think it would be very accurate." Raf said, who Bumblebee had placed near us on the platform.

"Rafael is correct. I have learned about some of this world's customs, including the religion of Christianity. I don't believe it would be fitting to compare her to your Jesus, or anything else of this planet." Optimus said.

"Alright, well would you mind explaining it to me, then?" Fowler said.

"Not at all. Rafael, would you please take Soulsong to the recreational area?" Optimus said.

"Sure, Optimus." The boy said before turning to me. "You wanna watch Incredible Crew?" he asked. I nodded my head vigorously and followed him to the couch, turning back to wave at Agent Fowler, who waved back slightly with a minute smile and an arched eyebrow. Bumblebee moved to stand behind us as Shameik started to annoy some chick on a plane.

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**Btw, I won't be updating for a little while because I've been learning how to drive and I have GOT to catch up on my summer homework.**

**Stupid summer homework -_-**

**Anyway, just be patient, dear readers, this story is going to be a long one.**

**And for those of you waiting for OptimusxSoulsong, that won't be coming a while, but there will be hints about it, so just keep a look out for those.**

**REVISED**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am so, so sorry about the long wait. I've been really busy with school starting back up a few weeks ago. I probably won't be able to update very often now, just so you all know. Lots of homework, you know how it is.**

**Anyways, here are some replies to reviews. **

**11guest11: I don't mind your random thoughts. Yeah, her hair will look just like it did when she was human, only it'll be the same wires as Brains has in DOTM. If you want to see what that looks like, google _Madison Pettis 2013._ You'll get somewhat of an idea. The telekinesis works kind of like in chronicle, but she can only _control _machines_._ ****It's all really just atom manipulation. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**San child of the wolves: Glad you're liking the story. And here's a little spoiler, Sunny and Sides, will be coming soon, along with a few other Autobots. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**RaphaelplusMikey: I might just do that. Hop you enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest: Yes, Soulsong will meet the other 'Cons very soon. I think you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**IMPORTANT: I have revised a little bit of the first three chapters and prologue. The timeline of the story has changed now, and there will be things in this chapter that will contradict what you've already read in the previous chapters. I suggest you re-read those chapters to avoid any confusion. **

**ALSO IMPORTANT: I've created my first poll. It's about the soon-to-arrive Autobots, so go to my profile after you finish this chapter. I NEED FEEDBACK!**

**CONTEST: I'd very much like to see your interpretation of what exactly Soulsong looks like. So, create a picture of her and submit it to me (through a link in a review or post it on deviantart, doesn't matter, so long as I can find it) before the end of October. Whoever wins, their picture will become the title image of MDLCT and I will write a one-shot about Soulsong doing whatever said winner wants. (within reason)**

**Legend:**

"Normal Speech"

_Dream/Vision/Normal Thoughts_

_"Bumblebee Speech/Cybertronian"_

:::_Bond Speech_:::

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Needless to say, Fowler wasn't exactly happy about the Autobots raising their version of a baby in the base. Once Optimus and Ratchet had explained everything the knew about me, including my significance to their race, the government agent relented, albeit begrudgingly. He was still pretty steamed, and left here muttering something about a robo-daycare.

My inner child can't seem to understand why he's so mad. She's worried that he just doesn't like me. My inner teenage girl, however, understands that his superiors probably wouldn't be very pleased if they found out the only effective line of defense they have against the 'Cons are raising a child. Fowler probably sees me as a distraction, if not a liability. Well, he will get used to me in time. After all, he got used to the kids on the show after a while. Besides, I'll be an adult in a little under a year. I've no intention of becoming a soldier like the rest of the Autobots, but I'll still be able to help in my own way.

* * *

A few days later, the M.E.C.H. incident took place. I am really, really steamed because I somehow managed to nap through most of it, and the parts I didn't sleep through were spent playing with my toys in my sparkling berth. I did try to ask Ratchet what was going on, but he just told me everything was fine before dampening our bond. My inner teenaged girl knew something was up, but my inner child decided it was nothing that should concern me. So, I played with my toys for awhile until I fell asleep again.

In hindsight, I suppose I could have just warped to the main hanger, but my inner child was impossible to overpower.

I was still in power-down when Ratchet finally came into our quarters. I could tell he was not planning to wake me, but I have always been a relatively light sleeper. All it took were the sounds of his big metal pedes hitting the floor and I was awake. I sat up in my sparkling berth and rubbed my optics to get the remaining traces of sleep out of them, but Ratchet picked me up before I had regained my vision. When I took my hands from my optics, the first thing I saw was an energon cube, which I gladly accepted. Ratchet sat down on his berth as he fed me, and explained what had been going on.

I couldn't really say I was mad at him. I remembered the first episode involving M.E.C.H. very well, and there isn't much I could have done to help. Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad that I missed the whole thing, but Ratchet had the best intentions. He does not like the fact that I came into this world in the midst of a war. He told me that when war first broke out on Cybertron, the planet was evacuated of all families with sparklings, younglings, and the adults who either raised them or simply wanted nothing to do with the war. These cybertronian are called neutrals. Ratchet explained that the ships took the neutrals to different planets to colonize until the war was over. He did not know very much about the planets themselves, other than a friend of his had gone to a planet called Velocitron. I was immediately reminded of Transformers: Cybertron from the Unicron Trilogy.

When I was finished with the energon, my dad sat me on his berth and we played with my toys until it was time for us both to power-down for the night. It was surprising to witness Ratchet play with a sparkling as though he had been doing so his entire life. Perhaps he had worked at a sparkling center for a short before becoming a medic. I would have to remember to ask him in the future.

For now, I was content with lying on his chest plates as we both drifted into recharge.

* * *

I awoke about four and a half hours later. I had been speaking to Primus in the Dreamscape again, and I knew what I had to do. Right now.

I could feel the warm, secure embrace of my adoptive creator as he recharged. As pleasant as it was, I could not stay here all night. Moving his arms would risk rousing him from power-down, and that was a big no-no. Instead, I shuttered my optics, pictured the top of this base, and transwarped out Ratchet's hold.

When I opened my eyes, I was met with the beautiful sight of star-filled night sky with a luminous full moon. I could easily sit here all night, just gazing at all the stars. I had never been able to see this many stars from the house from my human life. My family had lived in a suburb just a bit too close to a city. Living in the middle of nowhere certainly had its perks.

_Focus._ I told myself. I shuttered my optics and concentrated on the energy in my spark that stemmed from its very core- the Allspark. When the energy had built up enough, I opened my mouth, releasing a sound - a signal - that would draw in any Autobot forces within a million light-year radius. No one on Earth would be able receive this signal, so my family wouldn't know until the nearest Autobots had arrived. Decepticons wouldn't notice the signal either; it was a custom signal only I was capable of emitting. Only Autobot vessels would be capable of receiving it.

I sent out the signal for about a minute and a half. When I was done, I was exhausted. I had just enough energy to warp back into Ratchet's arms. As far as he would know, I had never even emerged from power-down.

As I began to slip into a blissful power-down, I smiled to myself. According to Primus, the first arrivals - the closest Autobots to Earth - should be here in the next 3 months.

_I wonder who they'll be? _ That was the last coherent thought I had before toppling over the edge into sweet oblivion.

* * *

_A Month and a Half Later_

* * *

The last six weeks have gone by in a blur for me. So far, the three episode between _Convoy _and _Sick Mind_ have taken place. I have not played much of a part in any of them, but it has been pretty cool seeing what goes on around base in between episodes. I've fallen into somewhat of a routine. My mornings and nights are spent with my dad, afternoons are with one or more 'Bots and their human charges, and evenings before bed are spent with Optimus.

Usually, Optimus just holds me while we stand outside atop the base, looking out at the setting sun on the horizon. He tells me stories about what Cybertron was like before the war, since I can't really remember anything before my human life. Sometimes I have dreams that I am fairly certain are memories from when I was the Allspark, before the war. It seemed most of my existence had been spent in the Well of Sparks, tending to the sparks of unborn/deceased cybertronians. They had all considered me their mother. From what I could make of these memories, I had enjoyed my time in the Well, but I had also lived as an actual cybertronian from time to time.

I learned how to talk about a week and a half ago, when I was the cybertronian equivalent of a two-and-a-half-year-old. Granted, it was a broken mix of English and Cybertronian, but Ratchet said my voice box would fix that little problem on its own as I grew older, which basically means I would be speaking like a normal person in several weeks. Already, I have started speaking complete English sentences, but I still sound like a toddler.

Now that I know how to kinda-sorta talk, my time with Team Prime is proving much more interesting. Like right now, Optimus and I are having a conversation about the Matrix of Leadership.

"So, da piethe of crysal in the thenter i suppose to be a piethe of Pimus' spark?" Like I said, toddler. I was sitting on his shoulder, very much the same way Miko sits on Bulkhead.

"That is what the legends say, and given that Primus himself bestowed the Matrix upon me, I believe it to be true." Optimus replied.

"I coul as him if you wan." I offered.

He chuckled, which confused me. "You speak as though you visit with Primus frequently."

"I do."

He stopped chuckling and turned his head to look at me with a dubious expression. He didn't say anything, so I assumed he was waiting for an explanation, which I happily supplied.

"Sometimes, when I go into power-down, I go to this really cool forest and Pimus is always there and we talk about stuff."

"A forest?" he probed.

"Uh-huh. He calls it the Jeamscape." I explained.

"Dreamscape?" he asked, probably trying to make sure that was what I had tried to say. emphasis on 'tried.' Curse my toddler dialect.

"Yeah." I replied.

He looked away to watch the sunset. He seemed to contemplate for a brief time, then he broke the silence.

"How often does this occur?"

I thought for a moment. "Every few days. The res of the time I jus recharge."

He hummed and nodded, then we fell into a companionable silence.

:::_Soulsong, youngling it is time for your energon. Have Optimus bring you to the Medical Bay_::: Ratchet called through the bond.

:::_Kay, be there in a few minutes_::: I replied before turning to Optimus.

"Oppy, Daddy wants you to take to the Med-Bay for my energon." I informed him.

"Very well." he replied before turning from the sunset and heading for the cybertronian sized elevator.

The ride down is always long and pretty boring. Usually, Optimus and I continued what ever conversation Ratchet had interrupted, but since the conversation had already ended this time, I allowed my inner child to take over. She made me look at Optimus, who seemed to be deep in thought, and decided his audio receptors looked interesting.

I shifted my frame so I was closer to his helm, realized I was too short to reach his audios while I was sitting, and stood up on his shoulder. Now his audio was right in front of my face, so I used one hand to start fiddling with it and the other to keep myself steady.

He didn't seem to notice initially. Either that or he just didn't feel the need to acknowledge it. I wanted him to react in some way, preferably in an amusing one. I had read in fanfictions that his audios were supposed to be sensitive, but it was as if I hadn't even moved from where I had been sitting. Then my gaze moved up to the antenna protruding from the circular audios. Curious, I reached my little servo to it and lightly stroked it while keeping my optics on Optimus' face. His lips lifted in a tiny smile. I also smiled. It wasn't much, but it showed I was on the right track.

This time I actually grabbed the antenna and moved my hand up and down continuously. The Autobot leader actually started _purring._ It sounded like a mix of cat and engine. All in all, I found it adorable, since I loved cats. I also found it amusing when the thought of reducing the Autobot leader and Prime to a purring puddle of cuteness. He didn't make any move to stop me, so I continued. That is, until the elevator doors opened. It might embarrass Optimus if his soldiers hear him purring, and I didn't want to do that to him. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't identify, then left the elevator and headed for the Med-Bay. As he was walking, I made a mental note that he enjoyed having his antenna caressed.

After Optimus dropped me off with my dad, the next hour was spent feeding me. Being the cybertronian equivalent of a four year old, I was actually old enough to feed myself, but we did not have any sparkling or youngling sized cubes. The regular cubes were to big for me to hold, so Ratchet still had to feed me the same as when I had first arrived. It would be another month before I was strong enough to use an adult cube.

I didn't mind too much. Ratchet always fed me in the Med-Bay and no one was ever in here unless they were hurt. Besides, the 'Bots would understand and wouldn't give me grief over it. It was the humans that concerned me. Well, one in particular; a certain Asian pink pig-tailed human female. I'm very certain Miko didn't even know the meaning of the word empathy. In fact, I had always considered Miko to be my polar-opposite. I had discussed this with Ratchet, and he agreed. It was well-known here, as well as in my human universe, that the rambunctious Asian girl got under Ratchet's plating more than anyone else. He was all for making sure the human female didn't have a reason to get under mine, as well. Yeah, Ratchet could be a sweetspark when he wanted to be.

When I was finished with my energon, Ratchet set me on his shoulder and walked us into the main room. The kids had gone home around half an hour ago, and Arcee and Bumblebee were out on patrol. Optimus was in his office doing what ever it is Autobot leaders did, so that left Bulkhead. After Ratchet dropped me off with him to go get some work done before bed, Bulkhead told me a bunch of stories from the war for Cybertron. Now, I know what you must be thinking. _Why is Ratchet ok with Bulkhead telling gory war stories to his sparkling?_ Well, remember. I'm not your average sparkling, and Ratchet it well-aware od that, as is the rest of the team. I usually just block out my inner child until the stories are over, to insure I don't have nightmares courtesy of that immarture part of my psyche.

Ratchet came back to collect me in the middle of the story of when Wheeljack chucked his one grenade into the primary heat-exchanger. I made it very clear through the bond that I wasn't going anywhere until Bulk was finished. He sent both acquiescence and amusement through the bond and went to lean on a wall while he waited for Bulkhead to finish. Let me tell you, Bulkhead is an amazing story teller. It was like I was living the story rather than simply listening to it.

Once Bulkhead was done, Ratchet scooped me up and cradled me to his chassis before tuning his attention to the green SUV. "Thank you Bulkhead. Soulsong enjoyed your stories very much." I nodded vigorously toward the large, green mech. "But, it is time for her to power-down for the night."

"Sure. See ya later, kid." Bulkhead waved goodbye at me.

I waved back. "Nuh-night, Bulk."

And with that, Ratchet took me back to our room. He placed me in my sparkling berth before asking, "Now, Bulkhead has already regaled you with his war stories. Would you still like to hear one of my stories before powering down?"

I nodded. "You know I love those stories. Even more than Bulk's. But don't tell him I said that."

He chuckled. "Very well. Which one would you like to hear?"

I thought about it, and finally said, "The one about how Oppy became a Prime."

He raised an optic ridge. "I told you that one just last night."

"I know, but it's my favewit."

He smiled. "That it is. Alright, then. Before he became a Prime, Optimus was a data clerk at the Iacon Hall of Records. Back then, he was designated as Orion Pax. Being a data clerk, he had access to every file regarding Cybertron's history and present. As he learned about Cybertron's past, he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses."

"Orion soon became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator. One who had named himself after one of the original thirteen primes: Megatronous. Megatronous vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand that all cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly gathered a loyal following; Soundwave chief among them."

"Orion began corresponding with Megatronous, who came to be something of a mentor to him. As Megatronous left the gladiatorial arena for the political, he saw fit to shorthen his name." It was at this point I interrupted. "And became Megatron." Ratchet nodded. "Yes, and before long, Megatron appeared before the High Council to propose his vision for a just society. And it was here that he began to show his true colors, proclaiming the need to overthrow the old guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime."

I interrupted, yet again. "But, Owion knew that was wrong. He knew the using force to get what Megatwon thought was wight was bad, didn' he, Daddy?"

Ratchet chuckled. "Yes he did, my little one. Orion did not believe in violence as a mean of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the Council were moved by Orion's words. Here, for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age, stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But that honor could only truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership."

"His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the Council and came to wage war on all who opposed him through his growing army of followers which he named Decepticons. He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself, wherever it might lie."

I interrupted once again. "But he didn' deserve the Machix. No Prime would wage war and kill so many just because he didn get what he wanted, right Daddy?"

"Right, dearspark, but Megatron could not see that. He still can't. Now, as I was saying. In time, warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill affects, and found himself before the very spark of our life giver, Primus himself. The ailing Primus sensed the innate nobility within Orion, and bestowed the Matrix upon him. It was thus, that a surprised and humbled Orion Pax came to be Optimus, the last of the Primes."

I clapped my servos. "I love that story, Daddy."

He smiled. "I know you do, dearspark."

"Tell it again! Tell it again!"

This time Ratchet actually laughed. "No, my little one. It is time to power-down. You need the rest."

I pouted for a few seconds, but acquiesced as I laid down. "Okay." I said, dray out the second syllable. "Night-Night, Daddy."

He came closer and drew up my covers and placed my monkey in my arms. "Goodnight, Soulsong. Pleasant fluxes." he said, and kissed me on the crest on my forehead, which looked a lot like Arcee's, only it was the same color as my wings.

I closed my optics as Ratchet turned out the light, and listened to him lie down on his berth. I fell asleep before he did.

* * *

The next day, I was playing with the kids on the recreational platform when Ratchet announced that he had pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship. He had also said he found an Autobot emergency beacon. He and Optimus went to find any surviving Autobots, but I knew what they would find. Ratchet doesn't seem to remember what he saw in my memories when he bonded with me, what happened in the TV show. That's good; some things need to happen, and this is one of those things.

I really wanted to tell them not to go on that ship, so Optimus won't get the Cybonic plague. But, if he doesn't, Bumblebee won't go into Megatron's mind, get stuck with Megatron in his mind, and Megatron won't fix himself with the dark energon. If that doesn't happen, the Autobots won't have anyway to get to Unicron's spark when he starts to awaken, and Earth will be destroyed, the humans, Autobots, and all other Earth creatures along with it. That's why I need to be careful what I change in this universe. The ramifications could be catastrophic. Good thing I have a serious talent for analyzing situations such as this.

Ratchet came back with Optimus' arm slung over his shoulders. He laid Optimus on a berth in a medical bay after Bulkhead came to help him move Optimus there. I teleported onto Optimus' berth, and have been sitting by his face ever since. He isn't doing well at all, and I've been trying to comfort him. I don't now if it's working; he might just be trying to smile for my sake.

Bumblebee and Arcee left to infiltrate the Decepticon Warship about fifteen minutes ago. As far as I know, they are in the middle of constructing a cordical psychic patch so Bee can enter Megatron's mind. I'm getting tired, but I'm trying very hard to stay awake.

I lasted another five minutes, and the last thing I heard was Arcee telling Ratchet they were ready. "Initiate cordical psychic patch." Then, nothing.

* * *

I opened my optics, and was met with a very startling sight. I was somewhere familiar but scary. It was definitely not Earth or the Dreamscape. I racked my brain, and figured it out. This was Kaon, or at least, Kaon as Megatron had recreated it. Somehow, I was in Megatron's mind. I looked around, and saw that I was on the same bridge _Bumblebee had been on when he initially entered Megatron's mind. In fact, Bee was a short distance from my position._

_"Bee!_ Bee!" I called to him as I got up and ran for him. He stopped walking and turned around, his optics wide. When I finally reached him, he scooped me up.

"_Soulsong, sweetpsark, what are you doing here? How did you get in Megatron's mind?" _he asked me.

I shook my head. "I don' know. I fell asleep next to Oppy and when I opened my eyes, I was here." I replied.

"_Ratchet, are you seeing this?"_He asked.

I couldn't hear Ratchet over the communication's downlink, so Bumblebee had to tell me what was happening back at base. "_They're trying to wake you up, but it's not happening. Guess you're stuck here. Don't worry, though, I'll protect you." _he assured me.

I smiled and hugged him around his neck. "I know you will, Bee. I know."

Bumblebee placed me on his shoulders, my legs around his neck. I was now an inch or two taller than Jack, so I was a little bit too big to just sit on Bee's shoulder. He walked for awhile, until we came to the top of a set of stairs, and saw Optimus in front of us. Bumblebee ran for him, but I knew it wasn't really him. I didn't say anything, since I knew my dad would.

Then there was some scary laughter. Bee and I both looked up to see Megatron on top of cliff.

"Optimus Prime. Your Autobot armies are defeated. Bow before your new master." the Decepticon leader ordered.

"Never Megatron." Optimus replied defiantly as he turned to face Megatron. "One shall stand. One shall fall." As he was saying this, Bee went to go hide behind a large rock.

"So be it." Megatron said, and brought out his sword just as Optimus had. He jumped down from the cliff and the to sworn enemies charged for each other. They raised theird swords as they came closer, and struck each other. I watched as Optimus dissipated into dust-like particles. Bumblebee jerked. I tried to soothe him. "It's okay, Bee. It's just Megatwon's dweam. We both know that never happened." He nodded and seemed to calm down somewhat.

As Megatron walked away, part of the rock we were hiding behind morphed into another Optimus. "Megatron," it said. "Your treachery ends here." It unsheathed its sword as Megatron turned around to face it. This time, Megatron sheathed his sword and aimed his cannon at the Optimus look-alike. Bumblebee seemed to forget himself, and that I was here, and jumped from our hiding spot to shield Optimus. The blast went right through Bee, and Optimus poofed to dust again. He turned around to see Optimus gone, and turned back around to face Megatron.

"The Autobot scout." he said acknowledged, as though I weren't here. "The punishment for trespassing in my domain is you destruction!" he ended in a shout as he raised his blade to slice Bee. It didn't work, of course. The blade went right through Bee and I. I didn't even feel it.

"_Huh?" _Bee said, dumbfounded.

"How can this be?!" Megatron shouted. He kept trying to slice us in half with his blade, and Bee kept trying to shield himself on instinct.

"Would you give up already? It's not going to work!" I shouted at Megatron, and it was then he finally noticed me. He raised an optic ridge at me, but spoke to Bee as he circled us.

"You're not wearing phase displacement armor. Your eyes track my movements, so you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits. So, tell me, scout; what are you?!"

"Megatron." said yet another Optimus, only this time a fake Bulkhead and Bumblebee be were at his side.

_"Um- I- er." _Bee said before going over to check out the doppelgangers. "_Hello?" _He said to his look-alike.

Megatron roared and blasted all of the figments, the blasts going right through us. "_You_ are real, _they_ were not!" he stated. He started walking, then stopped to chuckle. "A cordical psychic patch. How unexpected."

He looked around. "If this is my subconscious... what are you doing inside my head?!" He came at us and shouted.

_Okay, this is getting annoying. _"Stop yelling!" I shouted at him.

He raised an optic ridge. "And who is this youngling?" he asked quizzically.

"I'm Soulsong. Stop yelling at Bee, I don' like when people yell." I stated defiantly.

He continued to raise an optic ridge at me. Then, he looked at Bee. "Tell me scout, what made you think it was a good idea to bring a sparkling into the mind of the leader of the Decepticon?"

"He didn'. I don' know how I got here, but it migh have to do with me being the Allspark." I said, before covering my mouth in horror at what I'd just revealed.

"The Allspark? You are the Allspark? The Allspark has taken the from a femme sparkling?" he rambled. He seemed to come to a conclusion. "I will deal with that at a later time. The question still remains, what happened to me?!"

"You got blown up by the space bidge." I said matter-of-factly.

His optics widened. "The space bridge explosion. And yet if... if you're in my head then... I am not one with the Allspark. So tell me, scout. Do I still function."

"Yes, you do. But thas not important right now. We need your help. We need the cure for the cybonic plague." I said, cutting right to the chase.

"Cybonic plague?" he questioned. "Someone besides myself is... is unwell?"

Bee and I both nodded. He seemed to think about it. "Optimus!" Then he started laughing. "Such irony! But after ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simply virus from the distant past."

That made me angry. "It's not funny! Opmus needs a cure!" I shouted at him.

He smirked at me. "And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?" He asked, before shooting another Optimus doppelganger

I looked at Bee. He looked back and nodded before looking to Megatron. "_If Optimus dies, then you will never get what you want most." _

"Oh," Megatron said, placing his hands on his hips. "And just what is it that I want most, scout?"

"_To slay Optimus by your own hand." _

Megatron chuckled. "Did you not see? I do slay Optimus by my own hand, at will, whenever I desire."

"_If you let the plague virus destroy the real Optimus, you'll never get the chance to do it yourself."_

Megatron hummed in contemplation. "After our deep history together, to _not _watch the spark ebb from Optimus' eyes with my very own..."

"_You wouldn't want to miss that, would you?"_

"Well played scout." Megatron said, opening his hand to reveal the chemical formula for the cure. I hugged Bee; he'd done it. Optimus would be okay now.

"The chemical formulad for the cure you seek - not that I expect you to know how to read it." he explained.

Bee went to grab the formula, but Megatron closed his hand, making the formula disappear before Bee could get it. "_What the-" _

"Not yet." he stated.

"_What?"_ Bee asked.

"What gives?!" I shouted, glaring at the warlord.

"And how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose, while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream?" he asked us. "Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure." I stated. I was really getting mad now.

"you must guarantee my recovery, or Optimus fades to gunmetal gray. The _real _Optimus."

I smiled knowingly. "Don't be too sure, Megabutt."

He raised an optic ridge, and a few seconds later the scenery started to collapse, entering the green vortex in the sky. I looked around, all out grinning, now.

"You were watching. You tricked me!" He accused us.

"Buh-bye!" I waved at him as Bee and I started to dissipate.

"No! Take me with you!" He shouted. "Take me!" his voice echoed before everything went black.

* * *

When I became aware again, I saw Ratchet helping Optimus up. "That's it. Steady." he was saying to Optimus.

Everyone was cheering for him. I started to cheer, too. Optimus spoke. "Please, reserve the hero's welcome for my physician. And, my scout." Everyone turned around and started cheering for... me?

I saw something quite startling, then. My body was on the berth Optimus had vacated. I appeared to be sleeping. Then, I saw Megatron's body hooked up to a bunch of cables. Then, I saw his optics, the rest of him shrouded in darkness.

"I'm out." he said. "Or should I say... in?" then he started laughing triumphantly.

That's when it all clicked together. _I'm in Bumblebee's head. With Megatron._

* * *

**And so ends chapter four. Hope you enjoyed.**

**DO THE POLL!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers, I have returned to you with chapter five. Sorry for the long wait, but now that school has started up again, I doubt I'll be able to update often. I'll probably lucky if I can get two chapters out a month. I signed up for a class that's much harder than I thought it would be, but it's only hard because of all the assignments and projects. Add that to all the other assignments from the rest of my classes, and you have one busy sophomore. *Sigh* That's what I get for being smart.**

**Now, this chapter will reveal a little more about Soulsong's human life, just so y'all know. Also, it'll hint about the relationship Soulsong and Megsie will have later. There will be all kinds of drama later on in the story, I promise you all that.**

**Anyway, here are the current results for the poll.**

**Ironhide: 7 votes  
Jetfire: 6 votes  
Mirage (AKA Dino): 3 votes  
Grimlock (and possibly other Dinobots): 1 vote  
Que: 0 votes (Man, you guys do ****_not_**** like Que, do you?)**

**Please, please, ****_please _****vote if you haven't already. The poll is on my profile.**

**Also, the contest is still going on, and I haven't gotten any pictures yet. Don't know how long it takes to draw - since I suck at it - but I really hope to get some entries soon. For those who don't know what I'm talking about, the details are in the Author's Note in Chapter 4.**

**And now, review replies:**

_**11guest11: **_**Glad you like the hairstyle. You'll get a better image of it after this chapter, I think. Yup, now shes trapped with Buckethead. Hee hee hee. Enjoy the chappie.**

_**Jaki822: **_**Soulsong is trapped in Bee's head for the same reason Megatron is.**

_**San child of the Wolves: **_**Yup, Sunny and Sides are on their way. But it looks like Mirage won't becoming, as you can see from the poll. My favorite 'Bots are Optimus for first, Bumblebee and Grimlock tied for second, and Jetfire (Bayverse and Cybertron) for third. Enjoy Chapter 5**

_**Pokemonjkl: **_**Nope, not good at all. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Legend:**

_"Normal_ Speech"

_"Megatron/Soulsong/Bumblebee Speech"_

_Thoughts_

**And now, without further ado, Chapter 5**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

This is bad. This is very bad. This is oh-dear-god-what-the-hell-am-I-going-to-do bad.

I'm stuck inside Bumblebee's head with the leader of the Decepticons. I seriously don't know what to do. I _could_ try to stop Megatron from reanimating his body, but then Bumblebee would be stuck with both of us in his mind and Unicron would destroy Earth and everyone on it. Plus, Optimus would be crushed under Unicron's giant pede, since Megatron wouldn't be able to blast him in the face. So, I'll probably have to either help Megatron take control of Bumblebee or just... uh... float here... or something, and let Megatron do as he will. Bumblebee will be really pissed if I help Megatron, so I think I'll go with the latter.

_"That would suit my needs just fine. So, do stay out of my way, child." _said a familiar, deep, somewhat gravely baritone. Not smooth like Optimus's.

I gasped - mentally, of course - before directing my attention to the voice. I didn't bother with the cliché 'who's there?' since I was well aware of who it was.

"_How much did you hear, Megatron?" _I asked suspiciously, hoping he would not detect my worry. I should have known the barriers separating speech and thought would be virtually none existent while I'm in this state of being. It would be just fan-frickin-tastic if he were to learn of Unicron before it all happens. I really don't want to know what he would do with that knowledge.

"_Only that you would allow me to reclaim my body. For the sake of the scout, I assume?" _He asked. I mentally sighed, relieved that he had not heard anything he shouldn't have.

"_My reasons are my own, Mega-butt." _He growled at the name. "_But I _will_ make sure you don't hurt my family."_

_"Oh, is that so, child?" _he sneered_._

"_Yes, it is so."_ I replied as I glared at him._ "Besides, you know as well as_ _I that_ _if you_ _were to hurt someone, the others would grow suspicious. It wouldn't be long before Bumblebee is restrained to insure he doesn't hurt anyone else, and it would only be a little longer before they discover our presence, destroying any chance you have at reclaiming your body." _

He narrowed his eyes in contemplation before replying. _"You make a valid case. Very well, I will not harm any of the other Autobots while I am trapped within the scout's mind, if only to insure I return to my rightful body. In return, you will not interfere with my plans."_

_"Deal." _I nodded before turning away.

"_Now,_ _there is only the question of what to do about you."_

I turned back to him, my eyes wide with dread. _"What?"_

He was smirking that evil smirk of his. _"Did you really think I had forgotten that you are the Allspark?"_

If this were anime, I would have sweat-dropped. _"Maybe?"_

He chuckled. _"It should not be hard to capture you. I already have your conscious just within my grasp. It is only a matter of retrieving your body, which should not be overly difficult."_

I looked through Bumblebee's optics to my body. I still appeared to be sleeping, but in the time it took Megatron and I to have our little exchange, all eyes and optics had turned to me as I lay in the nook of Ratchet's arm. He was trying to wake me up.

"Soulsong, it is time to awaken." My Dad was saying to me in that singsong voice every parent has. It wasn't working. "Soulsong? Little one, wake up." Nothing.

"Is she okay?" Arcee asked, concerned.

"Physically, but it is likely her little excursion into Megatron's mind was a bit too draining mentally." he replied. "I still don't understand how it is even possible."

"The powers of the Allspark are a force we are not meant to understand, old friend." Optimus said.

"You are right, Optimus. I will keep her here in the medical bay so I can monitor her." Ratchet stated. "And I would prefer if you stayed as well, Optimus."

Optimus nodded. "Understood."

"Hey Bulk!" Miko shouted, gaining her guardian's attention. "Come with us to the main hanger. We want to teach you a game we humans like to play."

"Sure." The green giant obliged as he and the rest of the guardians followed their charges out.

* * *

_**An Hour Later**_

* * *

Ratchet had just finished giving Optimus a check-up, giving him a clean bill of health. All the while I had daydreamt about various things, as had Megatron.

"Lucky for us Megatron was still alive." I heard Arcee saying.

_"Did you actually-?" _Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, I actually said that."

Ratchet spoke up. "What matters is that you are on the mend Optimus, while Megatron-"

"_Should be pushing up lugnuts by now."_ Bumblebee said, interrupting Ratchet.

_"_Bee's right. Did my best to finish Megatron's story." That was all I heard as Megatron led us away.

_"It is a matter of time before Optimus discovers all is not right with you, scout." _Megatron was saying. _Did he forget I was here?_

An image of Megatron's rusted frame hooked up to a bunch of cables flashed through Bee's mind, before Megatron continued. "_I must reclaim my body. Which means taking complete and total control of yours." _He growled out.

I rolled my eyes. An image of myself as a human helping my human mom with her daycare flashed through Bee's mind before I reminded the warlord of my presence. _"Would you please stop talking to yourself? It's frickin creepy."_

He growled before snapping _"I will do as I please, sparkling. Megatron is commanded by no one."_

I rolled my eyes again. "_Whatever. 'Imma have Bumblebee play with the kids."_

Thankfully, Megatron was quiet for a few moments, before breaking the silence. "_Tell me, child. Why is it you have memories of a human female youth caring for human sparklings alongside an older human femme?" _he inquired.

_Shit! _There was no way I was telling him I used to be human. _"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."_ I said, unable to think of a good lie.

"_Oh, I __will find out, sparkling. Mark my words, I _will _find out."_ I shivered at the dark promise, but I don't think he noticed.

I suppose no real harm would come of him learning that I was human. I am all but certain my human family doesn't exist in this world, so it's not like he can kill them or capture them to use them as leverage. But, he is Megatron, so he will probably find some way of using my past life against me, or maybe the Autobots. Best to keep it to myself for as long as possible.

"_We'll see about that." _I replied. _"And stop calling me sparkling and child. I have a name, use it."_

He narrowed his eyes at me, glaring for several moments, before smirking. _"I will use your name when I see fit, _child._" _

I growled internally. The fragger was actually trying to spite me! _Oh, he will get his, this I vow._

In the mean time, I ignored him and tuned into Miko explaining basketball to Bulkhead and Bumblebee. She was right in the middle of the rules, and Megatron and I just listened for a few minutes. Then Megatron broke the silence again.

_"Such a pointless game."_ he muttered.

_"Oh, like the gladiatorial Pits of Kaon and Slaughter City were full of so much purpose. At least in basketball the object is not to severely injure or kill your opponents." _I rebuked. He was about to retort but stopped himself. He seemed to contemplate my words, but I could be wrong. I do not know what goes on in that 'Con's mind, and I have no interest in finding out.

We were both pulled out of our thoughts as Miko blew her whistle, signaling that the game had begun. I must admit, it was interesting to watch Autobots play basketball. That is, until Megatron ruined it by making Bumblebee stop before he could dunk the ball. Images of Megatron punching Optimus, the Terracons, and the space bridge explosion filled Bee's mind before he threw the ball at Bulk.

"_Hey!" _I yelled at Megatron.

He gave me a smug look. "_What? I am merely strengthening my influence over the scout. How else am I to reclaim my body if I cannot even manipulate him into leaving this base?" _

I really wanted to retort, but I couldn't. He had a point, though I loathed admitting it. But, I did manage to think of something to say.

"_You promised you wouldn't hurt any of the 'Bots." _

_"I missed, did I not?" _he replied.

I rolled my eyes. _"Oh yeah, I'm so sure that was you're intention. How dense do you think I am?" _I narrowed my optics at him in a glare.

He studied me for a moment. _"Sparklings do tend to be quite naïve, though I suppose the incarnation of the Allspark would, as the humans say, be a different story."_

I smirked. _"Got that right."_

* * *

The next day, I did my best to try and convince Megatron to let Bee pick up Raf for school, but he wasn't having it.

"_I have more important things to concern myself with than a human child." _he had sneered.

I knew it would be fruitless to argue any further. So, all I could really do was wait for Megatron to make his move. Bee was walking around the base when Megatron took over again. He walked over to a table by a monitor and picked up a Cybertronian flashlight.

_"Yes, go on scout. Obey my will." _Megatron said before he made be crush the flashlight before I could stop him.

_"That was my Dad's!" _I shouted at him lividly.

Megatron was about to inquire about my Dad's identity, but Ratchet answered his unasked question before he could get it out.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet exclaimed from behind us. Bee turned around to face Ratchet. "I needed that!"

_"So, the medic is your sire, is he?" _Megatron asked.

"Adoptive _sire." _I corrected. The warlord hummed in acknowledgment.

"You're seeing Megatron's face?" Ratchet was saying as we tuned in.

"_Yeah, and I'm also seeing a human girl, around Miko's age, taking care of a bunch of human children." _Bumblebee said.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "Given that you were inside his mind, I can understand your seeing Megatron, but a human female you have never even seen before?"

"_I know, but that's what I'm seeing."_

Ratchet hummed in thought, raising a hand to his jaw. "What does this human look like?"

Bumblebee thought for a moment. _"She has tanned skin, lots of curly brown hair, and brown eyes."_

Ratchet's optics widened. "That... That is how Soulsong looked when she was human."

My own optics widened. _Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

_"Ah, so that is what you were hiding." _Megatron mused, a somewhat triumphant expression on his visage. "_Let me guess, the older human female was you carrier."_

I sighed in resignation. "_The term is mother, but_ _yes, and the children we were taking care of were that of her clients. She ran a daycare slash preschool. The closest cybertronian equivalent would probably be a sparkling center, and even that isn't a very accurate comparison. Parents would drop off their infants and toddlers at our house so they could go to work and my Mom and Dad would take care of them. That's how our family made a living." _I explained. _"I would help out a lot when I wasn't in school." _I added, a nostalgic smile on my face. I had loved those kids, and they had loved me. It saddened me to think of how I would likely never see any of them ever again.

_"A fitting life for the life giver of the cybertronian race." _Megatron mused.

_"Yeah."_ I agreed. Then, I turned and give him a hard look. "_If you're thinking of tracking down my human family to use them as bargaining chips or whatever, don't bother. I lived in a different dimension from this one when I was human. My family doesn't exist in this one."_

Megatron said nothing. He simply left me to my own thoughts for once.

The rest of the morning was spent observing Ratchet as he examined Bumblebee. Bulkhead went to pick up Raf and Miko from school - Jack was at work. He came back with only Raf since Miko apparently had detention. What else was new? By then, Ratchet had concluded that Bumblebee needed an induced power-down. Oh, if only he knew what that would entail.

* * *

After Ratchet knocked Bee out, I was shrouded in darkness. After awhile, the darkness did not leave, but instead of what seemed like dark oblivion, it was just a dark space. I looked around and found Megatron and Bumblebee. Bee was trying to shoot Megatron but the shots just went right through him, as if he were a ghost. In a certain light, I guess he was.

I ran over to Bumblebee's side. "Bee, stop. It's not going to work. Not here." I told him. He looked at me and his optics widened in surprised recognition.

"Soulsong? What are you doing in my head?" he asked in his true voice.

"Bee... your voice." I said.

"My voi-? My voice!" he exclaimed.

I hummed. "Makes sense. We're in your subconscious, and since you're still fairly attached to your original voice, it follows that you would have access to it here."

Bee blinked. "Huh. Well what's up with you? You look like a full-grown femme."

I looked down at myself. I really did look like an adult. I was almost a foot taller than Bumblebee. My wings were fully grown, my curly hair-like wires were super poufy - like a mixture of Madison Pettis and Alex the Lion from Madagascar - and draped down a couple of inches below my shoulders - which isn't that much when you're a cybertronian - and I had seeker claws. My figure was slender, though not as thin as Arcee. I maintained my midnight blue coloring with streaks of color here and there. My wings seemed to be a vibrant sapphire blue to match my optics, but they also seemed to have an iridescent quality to them. It was hard to tell, though, since there was no light in this place.

"Huh. Guess this is what I'll look like in several months." I said.

I turned my gaze from Bumblebee to look at Megatron, and I did not like the way he was looking at me. He seemed to be trying to keep his visage neutral, but I could still see the lust in his eyes as he eyed my frame up and down.

I raised an optic ridge at him when his blood red optics locked with my sapphire ones. "See something you like?"

He smirked, but kept his optics on mine rather than moving south. "I will admit, I find it difficult not to appreciate your adult frame." he said.

Bumblebee immediately positioned himself in front of me, taking on a protective stance. "You are never going to lay a claw on her, Megatron. Not here, not in the real world, not ever. None of us will allow it." he declared. _Aw, sweet 'Bot. _I thought to myself as I smiled.

Megatron let out a bellowing laugh. "Really, scout? And how will you stop me once I have taken control of your body and use it to regain my own, among other things?" he said, locking optics with me on the last part.

"Simple. We won't let you take control of me, will we 'Song?" Bee said. I remained silent. "Soulsong?"

"I... Uh... I'm afraid I can't help you with that." I told him.

"What? Why not?!" he exclaimed as he turned to face me.

I rubbed my right arm sheepishly, refusing to meet his optics. "I kind of made a deal with Megatron. I don't try to stop him and he doesn't use your body to hurt the others."

Bumblebee opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when nothing came out. This went on for several moments - Bee looking like a fish all the while - before Megatron, once again, broke the silence.

"I believe the time has come to bring my plan into fruition." he said before disappearing along with Bumblebee and the dark space.

I was thrown back to the place where I could see what Bumblebee was doing - or more accurately, what Megatron was doing.

_"Tell me, sparkling._" Megatron got my attention. "_Will you allow me to deal with any Autobots who get in my way?" _

I shook my head. _"You won't have to deal with anyone other than my father. Everyone else went on a mission. Starscream is trying to melt a glacier up in the Arctic to get to an energon deposit buried beneath it. If he succeeds, it will raise sea levels and demolish coastal cities in the process." _

He raised and optic ridge. "_And how is it you know this?"_

"_I know lots of things."_ I replied.

He looked like he wanted to press further on the subject, but decided against it for now at least. Instead he reactivated Bumblebee's body and went for the ground bridge, thankfully overstepping Rafael. He typed in the coordinates for the location where Optimus and my father had to battle Megatron's terracons. As he went through the portal I heard Raf call out to Bumblebee and Ratchet's footsteps before we were transported to our destination. Once through, Megatron began searching for the dark energon shard he used to bring his terracons to life. I looked around at all the lifeless terracons pieces. I felt a chill go through at the sight.

"_Can you please make this quick? This place is awful." _I pleaded.

"_Where is it? Where?" _he rambled to himself, ignoring me. An image of Megatron throwing the dark energon to the ground sprung up, and Megatron finally founf what he had been searching for. He grabbed it and a minute later the ground bridge reopened. We went through and Ratchet was waiting for us.

"Bumblebee? What have you been doing?" he asked. Megatron would have gone right passed him if Ratchet hadn't grabbed his arm to see what he had.

"Dark energon?" he said, confused as to why Bumblebee would have that. Before Ratchet could probe further, Megatron punched Ratchet in the face.

_"Hey! You promised!" _I shouted in horror and anger.

_"Sometimes, there is no choice, child. He should not have stood in my way." _he replied.

"Bee, what are you doing?" Raf asked as Megatron went for him.

_"No! I won't let you hurt Raf." _I exclaimed, determination flaring through me. I took control the best I could and managed to keep Megatron from hurting him. Instead, I had him drop Raf onto fan grate. Megatron was about to yell at me for interfering when I cut him off.

"_If you don't have to keep your promise, I don't have to keep mine." _

He growled but went on with his plan. He went toward the berth where my body was lay, seemingly asleep still. He picked me up and then set the ground bridge to the coordinates of the Nemesis and ran through. We arrived in a hallway with a bunch of vehicons around. Megatron took them all out in a matter of minutes before making our way to Knockout's med-bay. He placed me in the back of the room, out of sight from anyone else who might show up, and prepared the cortical psychic patch before connecting it with Megatron's helm. Just as he connected the other end to Bee's helm, Raf's voice echoed throughout the bay.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee!"

"That's not Bumblebee." he replied before trying to punch us. Megatron had Bumblebee dodge each hit before landing his own.

"_Daddy!" _I exclaimed before snarling at Megatron. He turned toward his body before turning his attention to Raf.

"Bumblebee, no!" he shouted at him. "Remember who you are! Remember me! I know you always listen to me no matter what."

I could feel Bumblebee's own consciousness rising to the surface, pushing Megatron away for a short time. "_Raf? Is that you?" _he asked.

Raf's expression turned hopeful. "That's right Bee. It's me." he said.

Megatron was infuriated. "_Unbelievable!" _he roared.

He and Bee fought for control, causing Bee's body to collapse from the stress. In the end, Megatron won. He pushed Raf away, sending Raf airborne.

"_Raf! I swear to Primus, I will make you pay for what you're doing to him and Ratchet." _I growled. Megatron just smirked before turning his attention to Ratchet, who had his hands on the life support cable connected to Megatron's spark.

"Farewell, Megatron." he said before pulling the cable loose. Megatron ran for him and tried to punch him. When he missed, he threw Ratchet at the wall.

"_No!" _I screamed. I turned to the warlord with a snarl. "_That does it!" _

I don't know how, but I managed to do that thing Unicron did to Megatron in Predacon's Rising. I shot energy beams out of my eyes at Megatron. I wasn't able to do it for long - probably because I was still only a youngling - and when I had to stop, Megatron attacked my conscious until I fell unconscious.

* * *

When I awoke, the first thing I realized was that I was in my own body again. I looked at my little, undeveloped seeker claws and my midnight blue paint job with little streaks of other colors here and there, and I let out a relieved sigh. It felt good to be me again.

I sat up and took in my surroundings. I was in the Decepticon med-bay, but I seemed to be alone. I was on a medical berth, which I climbed off of. Once I was on the floor, I turned around and began walking toward the door. I had only taken a single step before the door opened to reveal Knockout.

"Ah, you're finally awake. It's about time." he said with a small smile. Oddly enough, there was nothing sadistic or even remotely evil about that smile. nevertheless, I quickly ran to the other side of the berth to hide. _Never trust a Decepticon._ I told myself.

"Now, now, it's alright. I won't hurt you, sparkling. I may be a Decpeticon, but we do have one rule about sparklings. We never harm them under any circumstances." he said in a soothing tone.

I peered around the berth just enough to be able to see him. He was kneeling on one knee with a with a smile equally as soothing as his voice. I'd always liked his voice...

"How about you come on out so I can be sure you're in working condition, hm?" he asked.

Not sensing any ill intent, I obliged. I slowly came out from behind the berth, and just as slowly walked over to him. When I was foot away from him, he scanned me.

He hummed at the results. "Good, you're in perfect working order. You do, however, require energon." he said before standing up. He walked over to a counter that had an energon dispenser. He pulled the lever and a cube popped out. He turned back to me and walked back to where I he'd let me.

"Now, I'm afraid you're too small to be able to feed yourself with a cube this size. May I?" I knew he was asking if he could feed me. I didn't want to say yes, but I did need energon. So, I nodded and raised my arms. He picked me up and brought the cube to my mouth, and I began to sip.

"I must say, for a sparkling, you finish is stunning. But, what can you expect from the incarnation of the Allspark?" he said. I halted my feeding to stare at him with wide optics.

"Yes, Lord Megatron told myself and Breakdown all about you after he finished beating Starscream. I never realized the Allspark was even capable of taking on a from such as this." He mused. I sighed and continued to sip.

A few minutes of silence later, the doors to the med-bay opened again to reveal Breakdown. He halted at the scene in front of him, then chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day when you were taking care of a sparkling, K.O."

Knockout hummed before replying, never taking his eyes off me. "Nor did I, Brekadown. But, Megatron has commissioned me with her care. I can't say I mind, though."

This surprised Breakdown. "Really?"

Knockout nodded. "Really. While Starscream is a seeker, I doubt he could ever be the parenting type."

"Got a point there. Is that why you volunteered to be her caretaker?"

Knockout nodded again. "That, and something in my spark simply told me that I should be the one to care for her while she is in Decepticon hands."

Breakdown hummed again. "Are you gonna bond with her?"

Knockout shook his head. "No. While she does have room for one more paternal bond, I cannot bond with her unless she allows it. What Megatron does not seem to understand is that you can't force a bond on a sparkling. It must be mutual. She does not trust me yet, but should that ever change, I will be glad to bond with her."

His words brought me comfort, and so I smiled at him. He smiled back, and I knew in my spark that he would make my stay on the Nemesis a pleasant one. I wasn't a prisoner here, or at least with him. Granted, I did not know what exactly I was, but I did know Knockout would take good care of me.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 5 is done! What did you all think? I NEEDS TO KNOW!**


End file.
